


Second Chances

by ChassidyPostert80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Gabriel (Supernatural), Child Death, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Nurse Castiel (Supernatural), Suicide Attempt, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChassidyPostert80/pseuds/ChassidyPostert80
Summary: Jack is sick. That's all Dean can think about. They end up in the hospital where they meet the angelically perfect nurse Castiel, who makes Dean feel things that are inappropriate. When the worst happens will this beautiful nurse be able to put the pieces back together?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was sick. That was all Dean knew, it was all he could think about. It started with a low grade fever and body aches. He thought the boy had a cold, nothing more. All his friends had assured him that he didn’t need to worry; their own children had recently had the same symptoms and were all better in two days time. It was just something going around.

Instead of getting better, Jack got worse. By day three, his temperature had climbed to over one hundred and two and he’d developed a nasty cough. The poor baby would cough for so long and so hard that afterwards he had a hard time catching his breath and his heart would beat out of control. Dean gave him some more cold medicine and put him to bed; he sat next to him stroking his hair until he fell asleep. He began to worry when the child’s breathing became rapid and shallow. He immediately made an appointment with his pediatrician for later that day.

“We’ll check him for strep and the flu here, but I want you to take him for chest x rays. I don’t like the way he’s breathing.” Dr. Chuck Shurley said holding a stethoscope to Jack’s back. “Be right back.”

A nurse came in seconds after he left. She, as gently as possible, stuck a swab down the little boy’s throat and one up his nose.

“We’ll run these and Dr. Shurley will be back in with the results.” She said leaving the room.

“Well Mr. Winchester, Jack has the flu.” Dr. Shurley was back in the room in less than five minutes. “Get the x ray then take him home, give him plenty of fluids and let him rest. I’ll call you as soon as I get the results.”

After getting the imaging done, Dean took his son home and did as the doctor told him. He’d just gotten him to sleep when the phone rang.

“May I speak with the parent of Jack Winchester?” Dr. Shurley’s voice came over the line.

“This is his father.” Dean prayed that he was calling to tell him that everything was normal.

“Mr. Winchester, Jack has pneumonia.”

“Oh no.” Dean’s heart sank. “What do I do?”

“You need to take him to the emergency room immediately. He needs to be admitted.”

“Okay.” Dean’s pulse began to race.

“I want you to take him to Mercy Children’s Hospital. They have the best pediatric unit in the city.”

“We’ll go right now.” Dean assured him.

“I’ll call you in a few days to check on him. Take care.”

When the call ended, Dean rushed into Jack’s room; the little boy was in a fitful sleep.

“Hey buddy.” He woke him gently.

“Daddy?” His voice was weak.

“Yeah buddy.” He stroked his cheek. “We have to get dressed now. We need to go.”

“I don’t want to Daddy.” Jack shivered. “I don’t feel good.”

“I know. I’m taking you somewhere to get better.”

He got him dressed and sped the whole way to the hospital. When he got there, the staff took one look at Jack and immediately took him to the back.

“What’s going on with this little man?” A nurse with a name badge that read Hale asked.

“His pediatrician diagnosed him with the flu and pneumonia.” His father supplied.

“I see.” She took Jack’s vitals and escorted them to a room. They didn’t have to wait long to be seen.

“I’m Dr. Anna.” A pretty redhead entered and shook Dean’s hand. “Let’s take a look at your little one.” She examined him much the same way Dr. Shurley had. “Doesn’t sound good. I’m going to need to get another x ray and we’ll go from there.”

Dean put on a movie for Jack while they waited and he curled up in a ball and fell asleep. Another nurse, April, came in and took them for a new image of the boy’s chest then took them back again to wait for the results.

“Jack does have pneumonia.” Dr. Anna confirmed. “We’ll start him on some fluids and IV antibiotics. We also need a few more tests; routine blood work and an ultrasound.”

“Why an ultrasound?” Dean wondered.

“I suspect there may be some fluid on his lungs.” Dean’s heart sank, this sounded serious.

After about an hour or so, in which all the diagnostic procedures were completed, Dr. Anna returned for a third time.

“Sadly I was correct. Your son is a very sick little boy Mr. Winchester. I’m going to admit him.”

“Ready?” April appeared to move them to a room on the third floor. They were met by a man in blue scrubs that looked like he could be a model. Even Dean, straight as he was, had to admit that the man was so gorgeous that it took his breath away for a moment; dark slightly messy hair, intense blue eyes and a devastating smile.

“Hi. I’m Castiel.” He said squatting down so that he was eye level with the young boy and holding out his hand to him.

“I’m Jack.” He said softly.

“Nice to meet you. How about we get you into a comfy bed?” Castiel gently and effortlessly picked him up, minding his IV, and got him all tucked in.

“Hope you feel better.” April said taking the wheelchair and going back to the emergency department.

“Thanks April.” Castiel called over his shoulder. Once Jack was squared away, he turned to his father. “Hi, I’m Castiel.”

“Dean.” He returned. Castiel smiled and turned back to his patient.

“So Jack, can you tell me how old you are?” He asked him.

“Seven.” He coughed.

“Such a big boy.” He commented, putting oxygen cannulas in his nose. His levels were dipping into the eighties. He hooked up all the other machines and kept him talking while he did it; it was a great distraction. “What grade are you in?”

“First.”

“Do you like school?” He nodded. “What’s your favorite part?”

“Reading.”

“That’s great. Reading is fundamental.”

“I can read at a second grade level.” He informed him proudly.

“That’s incredible.” Castiel repeated going to the computer on the desk in the corner of the room. “Now I have some questions for Dad.” He took their history quickly and efficiently then went back to chit chatting with his young charge. “So what else do you like  
to do?”

“Play with dinosaurs.”

“You do?” He had a positive and excited energy about him as he smiled at the boy.

“I have a huge collection at home. I have one almost as big as me.” He smiled for the first time in days and Dean felt his heart swell.

“I bet that’s a lot of fun.” The boy nodded and yawned. “You should get some rest little one. I’ll check on you in a bit.” He turned to Dean. “Is there anything I can get or do for you? Do you have any questions?”

“Thanks, but I’m okay.”

“Just yell if you need anything.” Castiel stressed the last word before he left.

Alone, with Jack sleeping a little more peacefully, Dean had nothing to do but think; and he thought the worst. What if Jack didn’t get better? Dr. Anna said that he was very sick. What if…? No, he had to stay positive. So he did what he always did in times of crisis; he pulled out his phone and called his brother.

“Hey Dean. What’s up?” He could hear the cheer in Sam’s voice and he almost hated to bring him down.

“Jack is sick.” Dean managed.

“Still? Poor kid.”

“No Sammy. He’s really sick; he’s in the hospital with pneumonia.” He sniffed, holding back tears.

“What hospital? I’m on my way.”

“We’re at Mercy, but visiting hours are over now. I just needed someone to talk to.”

“I’m always here for you Dean, you know that. And Jack, he’s gonna be fine. Mercy’s a great hospital, they’ll fix him right up.”

“Can you come up in the morning?”

“I’ll be there.” His brother promised.

“What are you doing?”

“Just finishing up some files.”

“I’ll let you get back to work.” Sam was a lawyer at a very prestigious law firm, Crowley and Associates, and it was no secret that he was on the fast track to becoming a partner.

“You guys are more important than anything going on here. Besides, I was getting ready to leave anyway.”

“I need a distraction. Tell me about your day or something.” Dean asked him.

“Well my day’s been pretty great. I was in court this morning and won by a landslide. Then for lunch I went to Just Desserts.” Just Desserts was a twenty four hour cafe and bakery that was owned by Sam’s current boyfriend. “When I got back Crowley called me into his office to commend me on my performance.”

“Wow. That does sound like a great day.” 

“Daddy?” Jack called out.

“Gotta go Sammy. Jack just woke up.” He hung up and went to his child. “Daddy’s here buddy.” 

“I’m hungry.” The child said.

“You are? Let me see what I can do.” He was overjoyed. He’d been having to force him to eat little bites for days. He stepped out into the hallway and found Castiel at the nurse’s station. “Hey. I have a question.”

“What can I help you with?” Castiel smiled and walked over to him.

“Jack is finally hungry and I need to get him something, but I don’t want to leave him alone.”

“It’s good that he wants to eat. How about I sit with Jack while you go to the cafeteria. It’s down on the first floor just past the gift shop.”

“Thank you so much.” Both men entered Jack’s room. “I’m going to get you some food baby. Mr. Cass… Cast…How do you say your name again?”

“It’s Castiel, but you may call me Cass.” He offered with a kind smile.

“Mr. Cass is going to stay with you. Okay?”

“Okay Daddy, but hurry.”

“You got it.”

“So Jack, what’s your favorite T.V. show?” He heard Cass asked the boy as he left the room.

He hurried to the elevators and went down to the first floor. He followed the signs and Cass’s directions and found the cafeteria easily. He grabbed Jack some chicken nuggets and fries then got a hamburger for himself; he also got some chocolate milk and coffee. By the time he got back, he could hear Jack laughing. Cass had put on a goofy cartoon and was dancing around to mimic the characters.

“Daddy, Cass knows the whole song.” Jack giggled as Cass spun around reciting the lyrics perfectly.

“I can see that.” Dean smiled when he finished the song.

“You are so funny Cass.” The little boy clapped his hands.

“Anything to see that amazing smile.” He booped his nose.

“Thanks Cass.” Dean set the food on the tray table next to Jack’s bed. “You are a lifesaver.”

“No problem Mr. Winch...” Cass started.

“Just call me Dean.”

“Okay Dean.” The nurse smiled brightly and for some reason Dean’s heart sped up. “Well, I’ll let you guys eat and come back to check on you in a bit.” He waved at Jack, then his father, before leaving.

“Here buddy.” Dean opened the styrofoam container for him. “Eat.” Jack set up a little straighter, picked up a nugget, dipped it in ketchup and took a small bite.

“Thank you Daddy.” He said nibbling on the piece of chicken. After one nugget and a few fries, he announced that he was done.

“Are you sure buddy? How about a little bit more?”

“I’m full.” He shook his head and laid back.

He closed the lid on the boy’s barely touched dinner and took the tray table away. He pulled up a chair next to him and sat stroking his hair until he fell asleep. While he slept, he ate his burger and called his Uncle Bobby, who also happened to be his boss, to let him know that he wouldn’t be in for a few days.

“Keep me updated.” Bobby told him. “He’s a strong boy. He’ll get back to normal soon.”

“I will Uncle Bobby. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Hello Dean.” Cass came in a few hours later with a lab tech. “Sorry but it’s time for a blood draw.” Dean nodded and he gently woke the boy. “Hey little one.”

“Hi Cass.” He said sleepily.

“I have to take some blood.” He told him.

“Not again.” He began to cry. He’d been traumatized by April’s attempts in the emergency room.

“It’s alright.” Cass soothed. “I promise it’ll be really quick.”

“Please Cass, don’t.” He begged.

“It’ll be alright buddy.” Dean held tightly to his son as he cuddled closer to him. “We’ve got to do this baby.” Both men held the squirming, crying child and the labtech managed to get the needle in his arm and draw the blood he needed.

“You’re mean.” He pouted when he put a bandage over the small hole.

“I’m sorry sweet boy. How about I bring you something special?” When he nodded, Cass left the room and came back quickly with a red popsicle. “I know cherry’s your favorite.” He held out the treat to him.

“Thanks.” Dean said when Jack reached for it.

“How about you Dean? Can I get you anything?”

“I’m fine.” He yawned.

“Be right back.” Cass left again and returned with a pillow, a sheet and a blanket. “This chair makes out into a bed.” He began to pull it apart until it was flat.

“You don’t have to do that.” Dean said as he watched the other man cover it with a sheet.

“You look completely wiped out.” Cass ignored him and continued working on the makeshift bed. “You should get some rest the next time he does.”

“I’m so worried, I don’t think sleep is a possibility.” Dean confessed.

“He’s in good hands. I promise. If you need anything you know where to find me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Cass came in with a young brown haired girl in tow.

“Good morning Dean.”

“Morning Cass.”

“This is Hannah, she’s the day nurse. Don’t worry, she’s amazing.”

“Hello Mr. Winchester.” Hannah greeted before going to check on Jack’s condition.

“Do you need anything before I go Dean?” Cass kept his attention on the boy’s father.

“No, you’ve been more than helpful already.”

“I’ll see you tonight then. Bye Jack.” He ruffled the boy’s hair and left.

“How are you feeling today handsome?” Hannah was asking Jack.

“My chest hurts.” The boy responded.

“Poor baby. Let’s see if we can get you something to make you feel better.” She turned to Dean. “I’ll see what the doctor recommends.”

While she was gone, Sam arrived loaded down with coffee and pastries from his boyfriend’s shop. He pawned it all off on his brother.

“How’s my favorite nephew?” He asked the boy.

“I’m your only nephew Uncle Sammy.” He smiled weakly at him. “I don’t feel good.”

“I know kiddo, but we’ll make it better.” He hugged him gently so as not to disturb any of the wires or hoses. “I brought your favorite.” He pulled out a box of mini doughnuts that were made just for him; they were dipped in chocolate and filled with Bavarian cream.

“I’m not hungry. Can I eat them later?”

“Of course, whenever.” He kissed his head. “Dean, he’s burning up.”

Dean jumped up and rushed to his son’s side. He pressed his lips to his forehead and closed his eyes; cursing under his breath. He’d seemed so much better last night with Cass. Pressing the nurse call button caused Hannah to reappear.

“What can I do for you Dad?”

“Jack’s burning up.”

“It wasn’t too bad when I checked him earlier.” She pulled out a thermometer and scanned the boy. “One hundred and two point three. That has gone up quite a bit. Dr. Zachariah is making his rounds right now, so he should be in soon. In the meantime, I’ll give him some fever reducer.” She was back in moments with a liquid filled syringe. “Can you take this for me Jack?” Jack opened his mouth and allowed Hannah to give him the syrup. “I’ll see if I can get the doctor in as soon as possible.”

“Do you want to watch cartoons buddy?” Dean asked his son. He nodded but by the time he found one on TV, he had closed his eyes and went back to sleep. “I’m so worried about him. I love him so much. I don’t know what I’d do without him. I just want him to get better.” Dean shook his head turning to his brother. Sam pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“It’s gonna be okay.” He whispered.

They stayed that way for a while, until they heard someone clear their throat. Pulling apart and turning towards the door, they saw and older balding man with a ring of white hair. His name tag read, Zachariah, M.D. Without a word to them and with no bedside manner, he woke Jack and began examining him.

“Which one of you is the father?” He asked gruffly. “Or is it both of you?” The disdain in his voice unmasked.

“I’m his dad. This is my brother.” Dean clarified. 

“Well Dad,” His tone was sour and condescending. “Since you waited for so long to bring him in, we really have our work cut out for us.” Dean hung his head and Sam shook his. “First of all, he’s on the wrong antibiotic. These emergency room doctors, especially that Anna, think they know so much. I’m always fixing their mistakes.” He complained. “So new antibiotic, more fluids and increase oxygen.” He turned to leave.

“Wait.” Sam called.

“What?” Dr. Zachariah wore a look of annoyance.

“My brother has questions.” Dr. Zachariah let out a heavy sigh and looked at Dean.

“I wanted to know about the fluid on his lungs.”

“It’ll clear up with the new medication. Anything else?” He asked rudely.

“No.” Dean said just as rudely and the doctor practically slammed the door on the way out.

“Well he was a giant bag of dicks.” Sam commented; Dean couldn’t help but agree. “How about some doughnuts now?” He turned to his nephew.

“Not hungry.” He mumbled.

“You’ve got to eat something buddy.” His father said gently. “I bet Uncle Sammy would go get you anything that you want.” Sam nodded eagerly, but he shook his head.

“I’m sleepy.” He said weakly. “Daddy would you lay with me?”

“Of course buddy.” Dean, being very careful of everything he was attached to, climbed into the hospital bed next to him and held him close. “I love you baby.”

“More than all the other people in the world?” He asked just like he always did; it was their thing.

“Way more.” He answered.

“More than the moon and stars?” His voice was just a whisper.

“Way more.”

“I love you the same.” He closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

“So what can I get for you Dean?” Sam asked, stroking the child’s hair.

“Can you go to my house and pick up a few things? I’ll make a list for you.”

“Sure, but I meant what do you want to eat.”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“You have to eat. You just told Jack the same thing.”

“I just can’t. My stomach is in knots.”

“I get it, but you’re not going to be any good to him if you don’t take care of yourself.”

“I’ll eat later, I promise.”

“Alright Dean.” He relented. “Give me your list.” Hannah came in with the new medication just as he was on his way out. “Take good care of my boy.” He told her.

“I will.” She assured. Quickly and efficiently, she swapped the antibiotic then turned to Dean. “Be back to check on him in awhile.”

The day passed slowly. Sam delivered the supplies, but couldn’t stay due to an emergency at the office. Dean had only been able to get his son to eat two bites of the kids meal cheeseburger that his uncle had bought for him and he showed very little interest in the prize that came with it. His own burger tasted like sawdust going down his dry throat. Jack was very clingy, wanting his father next to him at all times. He ended up spending most of the time sitting on the bed next to him, watching him sleep.

“Hello Dean.” The next thing he knew, he was being gently shaken.

“Cass?” Dean opened his eyes to find that he was looking into a pair of mesmerizing blue ones. “What…? What time is it? I must have fallen asleep.”

“I just got here.” Cass smiled. “I wanted to check on you and see if you needed anything.”

“I’m alright.” Dean yawned and stretched, careful not to jostle Jack.

“Okay, well I need to clock in and get myself organized then I’ll be back in to check on our boy.” He patted the other man’s shoulder.

Dean got up slowly and went into the bathroom where he washed his hands and splashed some water on his face. Looking in the mirror, he could see the worry and weariness in his eyes.

“It’s all going to be alright.” He reminded himself.

“Daddy.” Jack sounded scared.

“I’m here baby.” He rushed back to his side.

“Don’t leave me Daddy.”

“I won’t.” He promised.

“Knock knock.” Cass was at the door, arms laden with goodies. He set everything down on a counter in the corner of the room and turned to them with a smile. “Let’s get you all checked out then I’ll show you what I brought for you.” He checked the little boy’s  
vitals with a frown. “How are you feeling, little one?”

“Bad.” He replied.

“What is it?” Dean asked near panic.

“Well his temp’s not coming down and his o two stats aren’t going up.” Dean didn’t like the look on Cass’s face. “I’m gonna get him some Ibuprofen and put in a call to his doctor. But first…” He smiled at Jack and went to the counter. He came back with a couple of chapter books and the bucketful of dinosaurs. “I thought you might like to play.” He winked at him. “Or later, you could show me how well you can read.”

“Can we do it now?” He asked hopefully, with a small smile.

“I have a few other patients to check on.” His smile faded. “But I promise to be as quick as I can.”

“Okay.” Jack agreed, looking through the books, trying to decide which one to read to him.

“Now you.” Cass turned to Dean and handed him a sandwich. “I hope peanut butter and jelly is okay.”

“Thanks Cass. I’m not really hungry, but I appreciate the gesture.”

“You can save it for later, but before I leave in the morning I will get you both to eat. Be back soon.”

Dean felt a funny flutter in his chest watching Cass go. It had tugged at his heartstrings when the nurse remembered the things his son had told him. He must have hundreds of children come through his care, but he’d still managed to make Jack a priority. He made Dean feel like they were important and well cared for. He looked down at the plastic wrapped sandwich in his hands and felt the corner of his mouth curve upwards.

“What do you say buddy?” He opened the packaging and handed him half. “Cass says we have to eat.”

“But I’m not hungry.”

“Just a few bites, please baby.” He begged.

“Okay.” He conceded. “But only a little bit.” He took two bites. “You have to eat too Daddy.” Dean ate his half while Jack took only a few more small bites.

“Okay little one.” Cass came in with a needleless syringe filled with orange liquid. “Do you think you can take this for me? It’ll make you feel better.” Jack nodded. “Do you want to do it?” He asked, holding it out to him. Jack reached for it, put it in his mouth and depressed the plunger. “That’s my boy.”

“That’s really icky.” He made a sour face at the taste of the medication.

“I know. That’s why I got you this.” Cass presented him with a cherry popsicle that he had in the front pocket of his scrubs.

“What do you say Jack?” His father asked when he took it.

“Thank you Cass.”

“No problem little one. I have to get to work, I’ll check on you in a bit.”

“Thanks Cass.” Dean was thankful that they were assigned such a caring nurse.

“Daddy I’m done.” Jack held out the half eaten frozen treat to him. “I’m sleepy.”

“Rest then buddy.”

While Jack slept, Dean gave everyone an update on his condition. When he was done, he grabbed a book from the bag he’d had Sam get and lost himself in it for a while.

“Dean?” Cass put his hand on his shoulder and startled him so badly that he jumped a little. “Good book?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Very.” A slight blush crept into Dean’s cheeks as he felt the heat of the man’s hand on him. That deep gravelly voice was getting to him too.

“It’s time for a blood draw. Do you mind if I wake him?” Dean nodded and went to his son’s side. “Jack.” Cass gently shook his arm and he opened his eyes. “We have to get some more blood.”

“No.” He began to cry. “I don’t want you to take away my blood. Daddy don’t let them take my blood.”

“I’m sorry baby, but we have to.” Dean told him when the lab tech came in. Both men had to hold him still for the procedure to be completed.

“I hate you.” Jack screamed at the phlebotomist.

“Jack!” Dean scolded.

“It’s all good.” He told Dean. “I’m sorry little man.” He turned to the cart he had with him and pulled out a fluffy teddy bear. “Will this make us friends again?” He held the stuffed animal out to him.

“Maybe.” Jack hugged the toy to his chest.

“Thank you.” Cass said.

“No problem brother.” He pushed his equipment out the door.

“So Jack, how are you feeling?” Cass addressed him and he shrugged his shoulders. “Do you feel like reading to me?”

“Yes.” He smiled, quickly producing the book he had chosen earlier. “Mary and the Missing Monkey.” He read. “Once there was a girl named Mary…”

Cass pulled a chair up next to the bed and leaned in with interest. Dean sat on the other side and just focused on the sweet soothing sound of his son’s voice. He looked over at the nurse and had to smile. He was a beautiful person; inside and out. Cass caught his eye and winked at him. Dean felt himself flush.

“With everyone back where they belonged, Mary was finally able to finish the case.” Jack finished.

“Wow.” Cass smiled brightly. “You are a good reader.”

“Wanna play dinos with me now?”

“I’d love to honey, but my break is over.” He said gently. “I’ve got to get back to work.”

“I’ll play with you buddy.” Dean couldn’t believe that the man had used his own personal time to play with his son. His heart fluttered again.

When Cass left, Dean picked up a velociraptor and turned to Jack. He picked up a couple and laid out an elaborate and incredible adventure for them. After about twenty minutes, he got tired again, so Dean tucked him in and went back to his book.


	3. Chapter 3

It was one in the morning when Jack woke up coughing. It seemed that he couldn’t stop and that he couldn’t catch his breath. Dean got scared.

“CASS!” He yelled out the door and he came running. He rushed to Jack’s side and set him up, rubbing his back. When the coughing fit finally stopped, he listened to his lungs.

“I don’t like that.” Cass said aloud. “I’m calling Dr. Zachariah again.” He turned up his oxygen and put him back into a comfortable position. “The oxygen should help a little. Just hang tight for me.”

“My chest hurts.” Jack cried.

“I know sweetheart. I’m gonna do everything I can to make it better.” Cass promised and Dean knew that he would.

“It’s all going to be alright buddy.” Dean said to his son when they were left alone.

“I don’t feel good.” The boy complained.

“I know baby.” He carefully took him into his arms and held him, whispering words of love and comfort. He rocked him gently until he fell into a fitful sleep. Dean watched him, smoothing his sweaty hair from his incredibly warm brow, and he prayed.

“Dear God, please help my Jack. He’s so little and he’s so sick. Please, please make my baby better.” No sooner than he’d finished his prayer, he heard raised voices just outside their room.

“He’s not getting better.” He heard Cass’s angry voice. “You can hear the fluid on his lungs.”

“It’s minimal.” A voice he recognized as Dr. Zachariah’s said. He crept to the door and cracked it open.

“He needs a new ultrasound and a more aggressive antibiotic. I don’t know why you took him off the one Dr. Anna put him on.”

“You dare question me boy?” Dr. Zachariah’s voice raised. “I’m one of the head doctors in this hospital, you’d do well to remember that.”

“Then do your job and help him.”

“That boy is fine. You’re just a nurse Castiel so do what you’re told, leave the diagnosing to those of us who know what we’re doing.” Dean saw Zachariah stomp off a few steps and then stop. “Do you like your job Castiel?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I could have you fired just like that.” Dr. Zachariah snapped his fingers.

“For what?” Cass’s tone was incredulous. 

“Insubordination.”

“You know I’m right. You need to do something about it.” Cass insisted.

“That’s it you insignificant little prick. You’re relieved of duty for the rest of the day. How do you like that?”

“You don’t have the authority.”

“Maybe not, but Naomi does.”

“Send me home then, but help him.” Cass was unwavering. 

Dean knew he shouldn’t be listening but they were talking about Jack. What if Cass was right? His son wasn’t getting any better, in fact, he seemed worse. The doctor knew what he was doing though, right? Leaving the door cracked, he went to check on him; he   
was burning up again.

“Hey buddy.” He shook him and waited for his eyes to open. When they didn’t, he tried again; a little more aggressively this time. “Jack.” He still didn’t wake. Suddenly machines started to beep and Dean hit the door. “CASS!” He screamed.

Cass rushed in, right in the middle of his argument with Dr. Zachariah, to check his vitals. He pushed an alarm on the wall and two more nurses and the doctor hurried in. 

“He’s crashing.” Cass told them.

“Get the dad out.” Dr Zachariah commanded, jumping into action finally.

“Dean, you’ve got to wait outside.” Cass came over to him and pushed him out gently. “I’ll be back.” When the door shut, Dean’s legs turned to jelly and he dropped to his knees. 

“Please God.” He prayed. “This can’t be happening. Please don’t let anything happen to my boy.”

He finally found the strength to stand up and pace back and forth in front of the closed door. It almost hit him when it flew open. They came out pushing his son’s bed quickly, rushing past him like he wasn’t there. He ran after them and grabbed Cass’s arm.

“What’s going on?” He was in a panic.

“We’re taking him to the PICU. I need you to wait here for me Dean. I’ll be back for you, but right now I have to help Jack.” He patted his shoulder and sprinted off after the rest of his party. Dean stood dumbstruck. What had just happened? He stumbled into   
Jack’s room feeling like he was going to faint.

“Please God, let him be okay.”

“Hello Dean.” After about fifteen minutes Cass returned. “We have to get upstairs. They need to take Jack to surgery to get rid of the fluid on his lungs.” He explained as he pulled the man towards the elevator. Once inside, Dean broke down; he began sobbing   
with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Hey, it’s going to be alright.” Cass pulled him into a tight hug with no regard for personal space. Needing the comfort, Dean wrapped his arms around the nurse’s waist and cried into his shoulder.

“But what if it’s not?” He asked weakly.

“You can’t think like that.” Cass stroked his back. “You have to stay positive.”

They broke apart when the elevator dinged signaling their floor and Cass quickly led him to Jack. Dean rushed to his side; he looked so tiny and frail in that bed hooked up to all those machines. 

“I’ve got to get back Dean. I’ll come check on you later.” Cass put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Dean nodded.

“What’s going on?” He demanded when Cass was gone.

“Your son is a very sick little boy.” A good looking dark haired man, who’s name tag read Dr. Michael, told him. “We have to get him into surgery stat. I need you to sign the consent.”

“Please just make him better.” He quickly signed the papers and handed them back. 

“We’ll do everything we can Mr. Winchester.” Dr. Michael promised. As they whisked Jack away, Dean pulled out his cell phone.

“Hey Dean. What’s up?” Sam answered.

“I need you.” Dean’s voice cracked. “They just took Jack to surgery. He’s really sick Sammy.”

“I’m on my way Dean. Just hang in there.” By the time he arrived, Jack was back in a room. 

“God Sammy.” Dean practically threw himself into his brother’s arms. “He won’t wake up.”

“What did the doctor say?”

“They drained the fluid off his lungs, but he’s unresponsive and they don’t know why.” He cried and tears sprang into Sam’s eyes.

“It’s gonna be alright Dean.” Sam hugged him tighter. Dean finally pulled away and they sat at the foot of Jack’s bed for hours, keeping vigil. 

“Dean why don’t you go get us some coffee?” Sam asked when day broke. “I think you could use a break.”

“I can't leave him.”

“I’ll be right here the whole time.” Sam promised.

“Why don’t you go get the coffee?”

“Because you need a break. Now go.”

“But what if he wakes up and I’m not here?” Dean worried.

“I’ll call you.”

“But…” 

“No Dean. You’ve been by his side for two straight days and you need a break.” Sam sighed. “What you really need to do is go home, take a shower and then a nap, but I know you won’t do that so a least go get some coffee.”

“But…”

“Go.” Sam commanded.

Dean wandered sadly yet quickly down the hallway to the cafeteria. He made two cups of coffee, paid and turned to go.

“Dean.” He turned around to find Cass walking over towards him.

“Hey Cass.” His voice sounded tired and defeated.

“How is it going?” Cass put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Not good.” He whispered.

“I’m so sorry.” Cass squeezed gently.

“Thanks.” Dean got lost in those blue eyes for a moment. “Well, I should get back.”

“I get off in a couple of hours.” Cass told him. “I’ll come by and check on you guys.” Dean nodded and hurried back to his son and brother.

“Here’s your coffee.” He handed Sam a cup. “Anything happen while I was gone?”

“Someone came in to check his vitals then someone else came in to draw some blood. Jack didn’t even flinch.”

“Oh my baby.” Dean set down his paper cup and went to him. “Please Jack. You have to wake up now buddy. Daddy loves you so much. I can’t lose you. You have to wake up buddy.” He cried but the boy didn’t move. Dean sat down, holding one of his little hands   
to his mouth, and prayed again. 

“I’ve got to get out of here for a minute.” Sam sniffed after a long silence. “Give me your keys and I’ll get your stuff from upstairs and put it in your car. Then I’ll go get you a change of clothes and bring you something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.” Dean said softly.

“You’ve got to eat. I can’t have you sick too.” Sam kissed his nephew’s cheek and patted his brother’s back. “I’ll be back soon.”

A few minutes later, Dean felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to find the nurse who had been so kind to them.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cass.” He answered sadly.

“How’s it going?” Cass looked around at all the monitors.

“He’s just not waking up.” He sobbed.

“I’m really sorry.” Cass took Sam’s chair and pulled it to the other side of the bed so that he was sitting next to Dean. “Would you tell me about him? I already know that he’s super smart and loves dinosaurs.”

“He’s also the sweetest child I know.” His father smiled a little. “He’s always willing to share anything that he has. And when I’m sad, he gives the best hugs.” A single teardrop rolled down his cheek. “I could really use one right now.” Cass put his arm around Dean.

“What about his mother?” He asked.

“She died during childbirth. She was an amazing woman and a good person; she would have made an excellent mother.”

“I’m deeply sorry for the loss of your wife.” Cass scooted closer to him.

“She wasn’t my wife. Just a really good friend who entrusted me with her most precious gift.”

“Is Jack your son?” Cass wondered

“Not biologically.” Dean admitted. “But in every other way he is. He acts just like me.” Dean smiled. “But he looks just like her.”

“She must have been beautiful then.” Cass commented. “How about you Dean? What are you like?”

“Well, I’m actually kind of boring. I work and then spend most of my time with Jack; the life of a single parent.”

“You seem like an amazing dad.” Cass told him. “What do you do?”

“I’m a mechanic.”

“Do you like it?”

“Actually yes. I love fixing things and playing with cars.”

“It’s so important to find a job that makes you happy.”

“Did you?” Dean wondered. “Are you doing what you love?”

“Most definitely. I love working with kids and my job is great, for now.”

“For now?” Dean questioned.

“Can I tell you a secret? No one at the hospital knows this.”

“I won’t tell a soul.”

“I’m in school right now. I graduate in two years and then I’ll be a physician's assistant.”

“That’s awesome. You’d make a great PA.”

“Thank you.” A smile played on Cass’s lips.

“Did you always want to work with kids?” Dean asked to keep the conversation going. He liked talking to Cass; the sound of his voice had a soothing quality to it. 

“I didn’t know what I wanted to do when I started. My first job was in a nursing home, but I soon found out that geriatrics wasn’t my cup of tea. Then I found peds and I fell in love. What about you? Did you always want to be a mechanic?” And so it went for the   
next hour; asking and answering questions until the nurse began to yawn. 

“You should get some sleep.” Dean remarked then yawned himself.

“So should you.” Cass returned.

“I’ll sleep when he’s better.”

“Take a nap at least.” Cass urged. “I’ll be back tonight to check on you.” He pulled Dean into a full hug before he left.

Dean sat all alone, still holding onto one of Jack’s hands. Soon his eyes got heavy and despite his best efforts, he drifted off. 

He awoke to the sound of alarms going off and nurses pushing him out of the way.

“What’s happening?” He yelled, but no one answered him. 

“He’s not breathing. Start CPR.” He heard. “We’re losing him. Get Dr. Michael.”

Dean froze. He’d misheard; he had to have misheard. There was no way they’d just said that. His brother showed up as he was being pushed from the room.

“Dean what’s going on?” He stared blankly at Sam. “Dean. What is it? What’s wrong with Jack?” Dean shook his head, tears welling in his eyes, and stared past him at the closed door. “No.” Sam breathed out. Dean still said nothing. Sam led him over to a chair and they sat to wait. Both men jumped to their feet when they saw Dr. Michael come out, looking grim.

“I’m sorry Mr. Winchester.” He said. “We did all we could.”

Dean’s entire world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

SIX MONTHS LATER

Dean sat on his cushiony brown couch and stared at the mantle in front of him; it was, as always, covered with pictures of Jack. In his arms he clutched a stuffed dinosaur; his favorite toy, the one he’d slept with every night. A single tear rolled down his cheek; inside he was numb. He heard someone knocking, but he just didn’t care.

“Dean?” Sam used his key to get inside. “Are you okay?” He sounded worried and rushed around to face his brother.

“I’m fine.” With a sigh, Dean put aside the toy and focused on him. “Is there a reason you came or are you just checking up on me?” 

“Both.”

“I told you Sammy. I’m fine.” Dean got up and went into the kitchen for a beer; the other man followed.

“But you’re not. You barely leave the house, except for beer runs. Hell you haven’t even been to work in six months.”

“I’m on a leave of absence.” Uncle Bobby understood how hard this was for him. He’d let him use all his vacation and personal days and when that wasn’t enough, he told him to take all the time he needed. He was now living off his savings. “Besides, it’s not like   
Uncle Bobby is going to fire me.”

“I know that. That was just an example. You’re not taking care of yourself. I have to force you to eat and shower. Hell if I didn’t pay your bills for you, all your stuff would be turned off.”

“I just don’t care.”

“I know Dean, but I do.”

“Why did you come Sammy?” 

“Because I have some really great news, but today seems like a bad day to tell you.”

“It’s not a bad day and I could really use some good news.”

“Okay. Come sit down.” They sat on bar stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen. “I need a favor.”

“What kind of favor?”

“You know that guy Gabe I’ve been seeing?”

“The bakery owner that you’re madly in love with? The one you talk about nonstop? I think I’m familiar.” Dean smirked. 

“Yeah well, he told me he loves me last night.” His brother gushed. 

“That’s great Sammy.” The corners of his mouth tugged upward. “I’m really happy for you.”

“It gets better. I asked him to move in with me and he said yes.”

“So soon?”

“We’ve been together for almost a year.” Sam shrugged.

“Has it been that long?” Dean shook his head. “So what do you need my help with?”

“Well things are getting really serious and I need you to tell me what you think of him. Friday night, barbeque at my house.”

“Sammy I can’t be around a big bunch of people right now.”

“It’s not gonna be, I promise. Just you, me, Gabe and his brother.”

“I don’t know.” Dean shook his head.

“You need to get out of this house. Please Dean, do it for me. I really need your opinion.

“Okay.” He relented. “I’ll go.”

On Friday, Dean pulled up to his brother’s beautiful two story red brick house.

“You can do this.” He told himself. He was having a pretty good day and was kind of excited to meet the man his brother thought was “the one”. He walked around the house to the side gate that led to the back yard. 

Sam was standing at the grill kissing a much shorter man with shoulder length golden brown hair. Dean walked over to them and they turned to greet him. 

“Hey Dean.” Sam smiled. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Hey Sammy.” He turned to the other man and held out his hand. “You must be Gabe.” The man with the honey colored eyes nodded.

“It’s so great to finally meet you. Sammy talks about you all the time. I feel like I already know you.” Gabe gushed, pulling him into a quick hug. 

“Just so you know, Sammy talks about you a lot too.” Dean smiled seeing the love in both their eyes when they looked at one another. 

“Beer Dean?” Sam asked already on his way to the ice chest.

“Yeah man.” 

“Me too.” Gabe chimed in. He came back with three beers and passed them out.

“The steaks are almost ready.” Sam said returning to the grill. They heard the sound of an engine.

“Cassie’s here.” He announced. “So Dean what was Sammy like growing up?”

“Well he was the best little brother you could ask for. Always looking out for me as much as I did for him.”

“That’s my Sammy.” Gabe smiled. Sam slung his arm around the man’s waist and pulled him close.

“Even still, every now and then he was a giant pain in the ass.” Dean chuckled.

“All little brothers are.” Gabe laughed.

“All little brothers are what?” A deep gravelly voice asked. 

Dean turned to see a gorgeous dark haired man with blue eyes join their small group.

“Cass?” He was face to face with Jack’s nurse.

“Dean? I never thought I’d see you again. How are you?”

“You two know each other?” Sam asked in surprise.

“He was Jack’s nurse.” Dean’s voice was low.

“You’re that Cass?” Sam had heard numerous times about the angel that was Cass who tried his best to save his nephew. 

“It would appear so. Hello Sam.” Cass answered then greeted him. 

“Castiel.” Sam tried to smile while casting worried glances at his brother. “Gabe, honey, why don’t you two hang out here while Dean and I go inside and check the food.” Sam led a dazed Dean along to the house. “You okay Dean?” He asked when they were alone.

“I don’t know.” Dean shook his head.

“It’s gonna be alright man. Please don’t leave. We have something really important to tell you.”

“I just need a minute.” Dean tried to hold himself together. “I’ll be in the bathroom.”

Alone, Dean closed his eyes and felt tears slide down his cheeks.

“Not today.” He begged God for respite from the pain. He had to be strong and stay for Sammy. Sammy who did so much for him and asked for so little in return. He splashed some cold water on his face and took several deep breaths before he could finally leave   
the room. 

“Maybe I should go.” He heard Cass say. “Seeing me is obviously too much for him.”

“No.” Dean interrupted Cass and Sam’s conversation. “Stay. I’ll be alright. Besides, our brother’s have big news.” He tried to smile and Sam looked pleased. 

“Are you sure?” Cass was more skeptical.

“Sammy the steaks are done.” Gabe called from his position manning the grill.

“Be right back.” He told the pair, grabbing some plates and rushing out.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me being here?” Cass asked again when they were alone.

“If I know my brother, we’re going to see each other quite often so I need to get used to it because I don’t want to freak out every time you walk in.” Dean shook his head.

“I don’t want you to be upset by my presence either.” Blue eyes locked with green ones and Dean felt his heart speed up. 

“Dean, bring out the salad.” Sam broke the spell. “It’s time to eat.”

“You mind helping me?” Dean grabbed the bowl from the counter and gestured to the condiments. Cass picked them up and followed him outside. 

As they sat around the table eating, the stories began to flow; tales of a precocious young Sam and a trouble making Gabriel. Soon they were all laughing and having a good time.

“So how did you two meet?” Dean wanted to know. “I’ve heard Sammy’s side, I want to hear yours Gabe.”

“He loves to tell this story.” Sam teased when Gabe’s eyes lit up.

“Okay so…” Gabe ignored him completely. “You know that I own a bakery slash coffee shop called Just Desserts, right?” He waited for Dean’s nod. “Well one day last September Sammy’s usual coffee shop was way too packed and he was running late so he stopped by my place. Our eyes locked when I took his order and I knew that he was my destiny.” Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly with a smile as Gabe continued. “When I handed him his cup our hands brushed and it was like being electrocuted. I knew he felt it too, he almost dropped his coffee. So the next day he comes in again and we start talking and I kinda made him late to work.” Gabe laughed.

“It was worth it.” Sam kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and their brothers smiled.

“Anyway, after about a week of him coming in everyday, I got tired of waiting and asked him out. He just smiled at me and asked what took me so long. He’d been waiting for me to ask him, can you believe it?” Gabe looked at Sam, love shining in his eyes. Sam pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. 

“And it’s been the best nine months of my life.” Sam only had eyes for Gabe. 

“Mine too.” The shorter man returned with a wink. “Cassie would you help me get this cleaned up? Back in a jiff.” He said when his brother nodded. 

“So what do you think?” Sam asked his own brother once they were alone. “Do you like him? Isn’t he awesome?”

“Well he’s nice enough and he seems like he’s added some spice to your perfectly structured life. Plus your happier than I’ve ever seen you, so yeah I like him.”

“Thanks Dean.” Sam gathered some wood from his pile, put it into the fire pit and lit it. Even though it was the middle of summer both boys really enjoyed a fire. 

Dean heard the sound of giggling and looked over his shoulder at Cass and Gabe who were coming out of the house. He went to the cooler and grabbed a round of beers for everyone; Cass declined. Gabe went to Sam who immediately wrapped him in his arms.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“More.” The shorter man replied.

“Did you get asked for your blessing too?” Dean asked Cass as the lovebirds kissed. Cass nodded with a smile. “So what’s this big news?”

“Sammy asked me to marry him and I said yes.” Gabe gushed, his eyes lighting up with excitement. Sam wore a big goofy grin. 

“That’s incredible news.” Cass grabbed his brother in a hug. 

“I’m so happy for you.” Dean hugged his own brother, then Gabe when Cass moved on to Sam. “Welcome to the family Gabe.”

“Thanks Dean.” 

“If you hurt him, you answer to me so you better make him happy.” Dean warned.

“I’ll do everything in my power for the rest of my life.” Gabe promised.

Dean heard Cass tell Sam much the same thing. They hung out around the fire, telling jokes and even more stories. This time the couple turned the tables and tales of Dean’s misspent youth and Cass’s sometimes clueless behavior were spilled.

“And all he said was “I don’t understand that reference” and walked away. It completely ruined my prank.” Gabe finished his story and his beer. He went to the cooler for a fresh one. “Anyone else?” He asked. “Dean?” Dean nodded. “Cassie?”

“Thank you, but I’m driving and I’ve already had two this evening.” Cass answered.

“Shit.” Dean said out loud. 

“What’s the matter?” Sam asked.

“I have no idea how I’m getting home.”

“Just stay like you used to.” Sam shrugged. “What’s the big deal.”

“I just, I don’t know. I kind of want to go home.” Dean said.

“I can take you home Dean.” Cass volunteered. 

“Thanks man. I would appreciate that.” 

“It’s not a problem.” Cass smiled and he felt his head spin. Must be one too many beers, he thought, not wanting to admit the possibility of it being anything else. “Are you ready?

“Yes.” They all hugged and said their goodbyes and Dean and Cass left. On their way to Cass’s car, they passed Dean’s nineteen sixty seven black four door Impala.

“Nice car.” Cass remarked. 

“Thanks, it’s my baby. I rebuilt her from scratch.” Dean told him.

“It’s beautiful.” Cass led him out to an old gold Cadillac. 

“This is really what you drive?” Dean laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Don’t make fun of my car. I’m very attached to it.” Cass said with a smile. He unlocked the doors and they got in. “Dean I have to sincerely apologize to you.”

“For what?” Dean asked in surprise.

“I should have done more for you two.” Cass shook his head, regret in his voice.

“You did all you could and I was so thankful for you.” Dean shoved down the pain. “The way you treated us went above and beyond the call of duty man.”

“Yeah, but…”

“I heard you fight with the doctor. I heard you try to warn him.”

“I could have done more.” He insisted.

“You almost got fired for us.” Dean reminded him.

“It would have been worth it to save Jack.” Cass shook his head. "He didn’t listen because he hates me.”

“How could anyone hate you?” Dean tried to hold back his emotions.

“I don’t go along with his plan. I like to buck the system. I’m all about helping my patients.”

“You’re a good nurse. Jack thought so too.”

“I was really impressed by him. I, um, went by the PICU when I got into work but, um…” He shook his head. “I’m so sorry for your loss.” Dean couldn’t stop the flow of tears. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I cry a lot.” Dean admitted.

“You have every right and reason to.” Cass squeezed his knee. 

“Would you come in for a few minutes?” Dean asked in a broken voice when they pulled into his driveway.

“Of course.” Cass smiled and got out. 

Inside the first thing Dean noticed was Cass’s stunned reaction to all the photographs of Jack that were spread around his living room; there were portraits, candids, school pictures and snapshots everywhere.

“He really was a beautiful child.” Cass remarked. He picked up a printed selfie of father and son making goofy faces and smiled; they looked so happy.

“Want some coffee?” Dean asked.

“Coffee would be great.” 

“I’ll go make some. Have a seat.” He gestured towards the couch.

While the coffee brewed, he splashed some cold water on his face and took several deep breaths. What was he doing? Why was this man effecting him like this? It had been the same at the hospital. He shook his head and grabbed a breakfast tray. On it he put two cups of coffee along with some creamer and sugar. When he returned Cass was going through an album chronicling every birthday his little boy ever had; all seven of them. Only seven; a sob caught in Dean’s throat and it was all he could do not to drop the tray. Cass looked up from the glossy pages and went to his side.

“Here let me take that.” He relieved him of his burden and carefully set it on the cluttered coffee table.

“Thanks.” Dean’s hands shook slightly. He sat next to Cass on the couch and the birthday album was picked up again. 

“Looks like you threw some great parties.” Cass remarked.

“I tried.” Dean ran a finger over a picture of a five year old Jack in a ringmaster’s outfit the year he created a circus for the boy. “I always tried to make his birthday’s special.” 

Cass turned the page and Jack was six and in a pirate costume. Dean had to smile.

“We had a pool party that year. I spent about a week teaching him to swim. He picked up everything so fast.”

“This is a great picture of you.” Cass pointed to a tan shirtless Dean.

“Thanks.” Dean blushed.

“You really are an attractive man Dean.”

“Thanks.” The blush deepened and the page was turned. 

“Are you seeing anyone? I mean, um…” Cass stammered. “Is there someone that’s helping you through all this?”

“Just Sam.”

“And he’s going to be a little distracted for a while.”

“You’re probably right.” Dean sighed.

“You could always call me if you need to talk.”

“Really? You would do that?” He really could use someone to be there for him besides Sam.

“Yes.” Cass smiled and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. Cass had an incredible smile. 

“Why? You barely know me?” No one could be as nice as he was being.

“We can change that. I’d like to get to know you.”

“You would?”

“Yeah. I want to be your friend.”

“I’m not sure I’ll make a very good friend Cass.” Dean said sadly.

“We’ll see.” Cass winked and turned the page to see the boy hugging a stuffed T Rex. 

“That’s the year he became obsessed with dinosaurs.” Dean smiled with a fond look in his eyes; the toy in the picture sat next to him. When they got to the last page Dean sighed heavily and closed the book. “His birthday is next month.” 

“I’m sorry Dean.” Castiel pulled him into a tight hug and Dean couldn’t believe how good the man smelt or how nice it felt to be in his arms. 

“Thanks man.” Dean pulled back confused by his reaction. “Our coffee is getting cold.” He said not knowing what else to say. “Do you want cream and sugar?” 

“Yeah.” Dean doctored the drinks and handed one to Cass.

“I wish we had some more of your brother’s pie.” Dean said to fill the silence that had fallen over the room. “I love me some pie.”

“That is unfortunate.”

“Are you as good a chef as Gabe?”

“Me?” Cass laughed. “No, I’m mostly a disaster in the kitchen. I tend to stay out of there.”

“Come on. You can’t be that bad.”

“I’ve had to call the fire department Dean, it’s bad. I usually eat microwavable or cold meals or I eat at Gabe’s.”

“Wow.” Dean chuckled. “I used to be a pretty good cook. Maybe I could teach you a few things.” 

“What do you mean used to be?” Cass wanted to know.

“I just haven’t done it in a while.” Dean hadn’t made a meal since Jack died. What fun was it cooking for one? However, he wanted to spend more time with Cass. "It will be fun.”

“Okay.” Cass agreed. “Let me check my work schedule and I’ll call you.” He pulled out his phone. “What’s your number?”

Dean rattled it off and heard his phone ring. He took it out of his pocket and saved Cass’s number.

“So can you believe that our brothers are getting married?” Dean changed the subject.

“I’m so happy about it. I never thought Gabriel would settle down.” Cass said with joy.

“Why not?” Dean wanted to know. 

“He just loved his freedom; coming and going as he pleased, not having to answer to anyone. Plus he practically lived at the cafe. I was worried about him.” Cass confessed.

“According to Sammy, they spend a lot of time together. Gabe even quit going to clubs every night, hired a second manager and switched to days for him.” Dean told him. Cass looked at him quizzically and he just shrugged. “Sammy tells me everything.”

“Gabe and I have the same kind of relationship. I’ve heard so much about Sam, maybe too much.” He smiled. “But I’ve never seen my brother happier.”

“Sammy either.” Dean grinned. “So what do you think of Sam?”

“I think he’s great for Gabe. He’ll add some stability and order to his life. I know you don’t really know Gabe, but he’s a great guy too. He’s honest, loyal, sensitive, protective; I promise you’ll never have to worry about your brother again.” Dean smiled at Cass’s   
answer.

“Don’t you think it’s a little soon for them to be getting married though?” He worried.

“Frankly I’m surprised it took them this long.” Cass chuckled. “They really are made for each other. You’ll see for yourself the more you’re around them. You are gonna be around more, right?”

“I’m going to try.” Looking into Cass’s eager blue eyes, Dean found that he couldn’t say no. For several minutes they sat there, eyes locked. Cass licked his lips and Dean’s eyes were drawn to the motion.

“I guess I should get going.” Cass said suddenly. “Are you going to be alright Dean?” 

“Yeah man.” He assured him walking him to the door.

“Take care of yourself.” Cass pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks for sitting with me.” Dean whispered.

“It’s never a problem.” Cass hugged tighter for a second then let go. “Goodnight Dean.”

“Night Cass.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Morning Dean.” Sam waltzed into Dean’s house the next morning walking on air. “How’s it going?”

“I’m okay.” Dean shrugged. “I guess I don’t have to ask how you are.” He smiled. It made him happy to see his brother so blissful.

“I’ve never felt like this before.” Sam’s smile grew and he shook his head. “It’s all so surreal. I still can’t believe he said yes.”

“Of course he said yes. Why wouldn’t he? You’re awesome.” Dean told his brother.

“Anyway.” Sam blushed. “What are you doing this weekend?” Dean just stared at him. 

“Right. Stupid question.” Sam said. “Would you help us move Gabe’s stuff into my house? I figure with four of us it won’t take that long.”

“Sure Sammy.” Hearing that he was going to see Cass again made his stomach flip.

“Great. Hey if you’re not doing anything right now do you wanna come help me pack up his apartment? He had an emergency at the cafe and I could really use your help.”

“I guess so.” Dean shrugged.

“Great. Are you ready?”

The ten minute drive to Gabe’s was spent with Sammy still gushing about how happy he was. Dean was surprised to see the gold Cadillac already sitting in the driveway.

“Looks like you both called for reinforcements.” Dean chuckled softly as they went inside. Cass was at the dining room table, taping the bottoms of boxes. He came over when he saw them.

“Hello Dean.” He smiled. “Sam.”

“Hey Cass.” Dean said.

“How’s it going?” Sam asked. 

“Good.” Cass’s eyes were on Dean.

“Thanks so much for this guys. To be honest, I was a little overwhelmed. Gabe has a lot of stuff.”

“It’s all going to be alright Sam.” Cass told him.

“Wow.” Dean let out a low whistle at his first look around the controlled chaos that was Gabe’s apartment. “You’re not kidding. What is all this?”

“Gabriel loves collecting interesting things from all the places he visits and he loves to travel.” Cass shrugged. “So this is what you end up with. Where do you want to start?” He asked Sam.

“I was going to start in the kitchen.”

“No wonder you got overwhelmed.” Cass chuckled. “Gabriel has every appliance and utensil known to man.”

“Tell me about it.” Sam shook his head. “You’re going to love this Dean.”

“Wow and you used to tell me that my kitchen was cluttered.” Dean teased his brother. 

“Shut up, jerk.” Sam said playfully.

“Bitch.” Dean returned just as good naturedly. 

“Anyway.” Sam turned to Cass. “I have no idea what’s important here.” 

“Trust me, it’s all important.” Cass chuckled. 

“That’s what I was afraid of.”

“Don’t worry Sammy. We’re here to help.” Dean told him. “Why don’t you start on another room, like the bedroom, and let me and Cass do the kitchen. What do you think?” For some reason he wanted to be alone with the man.

“I think it’s a great idea.” Cass said. “Besides, I know my brother well enough to know that I want no part in packing his bedroom.” He chuckled coaxing a smile from Dean.

“How are you today Dean?” Cass asked when Sam had gone into the other room. 

“I’m alright. How about you?”

“I am well.” 

They packed in silence for a while; except the sound of Dean oohing and ahhing over various pieces of kitchen equipment.

“You sound like a kid in a candy store.” Cass remarked.

“Yeah well I like to cook and your brother really does have everything imaginable.” Cass’s stomach rumbled. “You should let me make you something sometime.” Dean couldn’t stop himself from saying. He wanted to spend more time with Cass. Maybe he was just tired of being alone. 

“I’d like that. I’m off tonight.”

“Do you have plans for dinner?” 

“I was just going to make a sandwich or something.”

“Why don’t you come to my house tonight around seven and I’ll cook for you.”

“I’d love to.” Cass smiled and Dean felt his stomach flop again. 

“How’s it going guys?” Sam entered the room, about an hour later.

“Almost done.” Dean pointed to the four boxes he and Cass had already packed. “We make a pretty good team.” 

“You have no idea how much I appreciate this. How about some lunch? I could go grab something, maybe swing by Gabe’s place for some coffee.”

“Any excuse to see him, huh lover boy.” Dean teased. He and Cass both laughed when Sam blushed.

“Jerk.” Sam taunted with a smile.

“Bitch.” Dean returned. “I could use a beer, but stop off and get me a pie.” The two were left alone again.

“Do you want to take a break or keep going?” Cass asked.

“Let’s just knock it out before he gets back.” Dean suggested. They began wrapping and boxing up more dishes. “So Cass, what kind of music do you listen to?” He asked to break the silence.

“Mostly classical. How about you?”

“Classic rock all the way.”

“I’m afraid I’m not very familiar with classic rock.”

“I can fix that.” Dean pulled out his phone. “This is my favorite song.” The first strand of Carry on My Wayward Son began to play. Cass listened intently while he packed his brother’s things and Dean quietly sang along.

“I think I like this song.”

“So what’s your favorite?” Dean asked when the last chord played.

“Fur Elise.”

“Would you play it for me?” He handed Castiel his phone and focused all his attention on the delicate melody. “This is beautiful.”

“I’m glad you think so. I could play some other stuff for you.” Cass said pulling out his own phone. When Dean nodded, sweet soft music filled the air and soon the kitchen was done. 

When Sam arrived back he had Gabe in tow. 

“Thank you guys so much.” Sam and Gabe both looked relieved to find the entire kitchen loaded into neatly labeled boxes. “We brought burgers.”

“My favorite.” Dean and Cass said in unison and laughed.

“So Gabe,” Dean began while they all sat around eating. “How long have you owned your coffee shop?” He decided to play the father figure. 

“About ten years now.”

“Wow. That’s a pretty long time. You must be doing well.” Dean remarked.

“Yeah business is usually pretty steady.” 

“Has it always been your dream to own something like that?”

“You can ask Cassie, baking has been my passion since I was a child.”

“That’s awesome man. Doing what you love is really important. How much free time does that leave?”

“I always make time for your brother if that’s what you’re worried about.” Gabe assured him.

“Good. So what do you do in your free time?”

“I spend most of it with Sammy, but Cass and I do coach little league.”

“How do you guys find time for that?”

“If it’s important, you find time.” Cass shrugged. 

Dean smiled and continued his questioning. By the time lunch was over he was just as sure as his baby brother that Gabe was “the one” for him.

“So the kitchen and the bedroom are done. I think we should call it a day. Cass and I have practice in about an hour and a half.” Gabe announced.

“Would you like to come watch?” Cass asked Dean. 

“I, um…”

“Come on Dean, it will be fun.” Sam said.

“I’m just not sure I’m ready to be around a bunch of little kids.” Dean confessed sadly. 

“Our kids are older, we coach the thirteen to seventeen year olds.” Gabe put in gently. 

“Maybe another time.” Dean said non committedly. “I should get going. Sammy could you take me home?”

“Sure thing Dean.”

“Hey Cass.” At six fifty that evening Cass knocked on Dean’s door. 

“Hello Dean.” Cass’s gravelly voice returned.

“Come in. Dinner is almost ready.”

“It smells incredible in here.” Garlic, onion and bacon filled the air. “What are we having.” 

“A pasta dish I created.” Dean winked. “Let me take your coat.” The night had turned chilly and Cass wore a long tan trench coat. “Want a beer man?” Dean asked nervously. Why am I nervous, he wondered.

“Sure.” Dean went into the kitchen, stirred the angel hair pasta and returned with a beer for his companion. 

“Make yourself comfortable.” He gestured towards the living room. “I have a few things to do in the kitchen.” In no time at all, he assembled their dinner. He found Cass walking around his living room, looking at the framed photos on the wall. “Dinner is ready.”   
He announced. Cass followed him to the table and sat in front of a restaurant quality meal. “Sauteed chicken, bacon, mushrooms and black olives over angel hair pasta tossed in lemon butter garlic sauce.” He said with pride in his voice.

“Oh my.” Cass said taking a bite. “Don’t tell Gabriel but this might be the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.” He complimented and his smile made Dean’s stomach flip.

“Thanks.” Dean said digging into his own food. “So how was your practice?”

“It was great. We had two players hit home runs and a bunch of really good catches. How was your day?”

“I came home and took a nap.” Dean admitted looking down. He didn’t want to tell Cass that he’d found Jack’s tee ball pictures and cried himself to sleep.

“No harm in that.” Cass nodded. “We have a game tomorrow if you want to come.” He held his hands up. “No pressure.” 

“Maybe.” Dean shrugged. “So what else do you do Cass? I mean when your not saving or enriching the lives of children.”

“I used to hang out with Gabriel quite a bit, but that has slowed way down. One of my favorite things to do is play pool with my co workers.”

“I love to play pool.” Dean smiled. “I haven’t been in a while, but I used to go out a few times a month and play with my friends at a place called the Roadhouse.”

“Maybe you could take me there and we can play sometime.” Cass suggested and Dean found himself nodding. He couldn’t say no. 

“Sure Cass. How about we move to the couch where it’s more comfortable?” They had finished dinner but Dean wasn’t ready for Cass to leave. Thankfully the man nodded and they relocated. 

“Thank you for dinner Dean. It was delicious.” Cass sat next to him on the sofa; their knees touching.

“No problem man. You’re welcome to dinner anytime. So tell me about you Cass.”

“What would you like to know?”

“How’s your life in general.”

“I’m pretty lucky in most aspects; I do what I love, I have an amazing brother and a few loyal friends. You could say that I am blessed.”

“Is there an aspect that you’re unlucky in?” Dean wondered.

“Love.” Cass sighed.

“Really?”

“You sound surprised.”

“It’s just that you’re perfect. You’re caring, sensitive, family oriented, you’ve got a good job and you’re really good looking. Who wouldn’t want that?”

“Thank you.” Cass blushed. “But it seems not everyone thinks so.” He shook his head and sighed again. “My last boyfriend, Balthazar, cheated on me and the woman I was seeing before that said that I was moving too fast and wanted things she wasn’t ready to give.”

“I’m sorry Cass.” Dean touched his shoulder and felt the heat between them.

“I just focus on the good. How about you? How’s work?”

“I’m on leave.” 

“Oh. When are you going back?”

“I don’t know.”

“So you just sit at home alone.” Dean looked away instead of answering. “Dean that’s not good for you.” 

“I know.” Dean admitted. “I just don’t care. 

“I know it’s hard, but I think going back to work and being around other people would really help you. You have to realize that your life is worth something.”

“Jack was my life and now he’s gone.” Tears shone in his eyes.

“You can still have a life. There are still good times to be had, things to be experienced.” Cass put his hand on Dean’s knee. 

“Like what?”

“Like this.” Cass’s hand moved to cup Dean’s face and he brought their lips together. His tongue gently skirted along Dean’s bottom lip then the seam of his mouth. 

When Dean let out a surprised gasp, Cass took the opportunity to slip inside. He slid his tongue along his and Dean felt his entire body flush. Cass explored his mouth slowly and thoroughly, swirling their tongues together. Dean couldn’t help but kiss back. It had been years since he’d felt anything this intense, months since he’d felt anything at all. Cass held him close as he gently plundered his mouth. Dean pulled back after a minute or two and both men were breathing heavily, just staring into one another’s eyes.   
Cass traced his kiss swollen bottom lip with his thumb. 

“You have the softest lips.” Cass’s voice was a little deeper than usual. 

“I’ve never kissed a man before.” Dean blurted out.

“I figured as much.” Cass’s tone was more seductive now. “So how was your first kiss?”

“You’re an awesome kisser.” Dean admitted shyly and a sexy smile played on Cass’s lips. Dean was confused. He was straight, had never even thought twice about another man, but all he wanted was for Cass to kiss him again. 

“Did I upset you?” Cass wanted to know. 

“No.” Dean whispered, his voice a little husky. Cass traced his bottom lip again.

“I should go.” He said staring into Dean’s eyes.

“Okay.” Dean needed him to go so he had time to examine what he was feeling. “I’ll walk you out.” At his car, Cass pulled him into a tight hug then placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Goodnight Dean.” 

“See ya Cass.”

Dean walked back to his door in a daze. What had just happened? He wasn’t into men, so what was this? Cass had been affecting him in an odd way since the day they met. At the hospital, he’d made him feel things that were inappropriate for the time frame. Then he had kissed him; made him feel dizzy and weak kneed. What did it mean? His insides were buzzing as he made his way inside.  
Usually he would just sit in the dark and cry or curse, but not tonight. With all the lights on, he could see the sorry state of his home. It was time he got things back in order. First he put on a load of laundry then he tackled the kitchen. He set out to clean and sanitize the whole house, leaving the living room and menagerie of photos alone. It was too much for him to put them away. And for the first time in a long time, he went to bed and didn’t cry himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

“Thanks for all your help yesterday.” Sam said the next morning when he came by. He found Dean in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee. “Wait, who cleaned in here?”

“I did.” Dean got up and poured another cup. “Want some?” He held it out to his brother. 

“Sure.” Sam smiled. His brother had cleaned everything, including himself up. “I guess I don’t have to ask how you spent your evening, I can see.”

“Actually I had dinner with Cass first.”

“You did?” Sam asked in surprise. “How did that happen?”

“We were talking while we packed and I invited him over for a home cooked meal.”

“You cooked?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s awesome Dean. It did you a world of good. I’m happy as hell for you.”

“He kissed me.” Dean confessed without prompting. 

“Who? Cass?” Dean nodded. “What… when… how…?” Sam sputtered.

“I don’t know. One minute we were talking and the next we were kissing.”

“What did you do?” Sam wondered.

“I really didn’t know what to do.”

“Did you like it?”

“I’m so confused Sam.”

“So you did like it. Is that such a bad thing?”

“I’m not gay.”

“Neither is Cass; he’s bi.” Sam checked his watch. “I have to go. Gabe’s game starts in half an hour. I just wanted to check on you. We will continue this conversation.”

“Mind if I tag along?” Dean said out of nowhere. 

“That would be great. Are you ready?” Dean nodded.

On the drive to the baseball field, Sam gave him the third degree; he wanted a play by play of the night. Dean was glad it was only a short distance away. When they parked the car, Dean followed Sam straight over to the dugout where Cass and Gabe stood discussing something.

“Hey baby.” Sam said brightly, seeing Gabe.

“Wow Dean, you came.” Cass turned to him with a smile.

“Hey Cass, Gabe.” Dean greeted.

“You guys are right on time.” Gabe kissed Sam lightly on the lips. “The game starts in ten minutes.”

Sam led them to his usual seat just to the left of the dugout. They had a perfect view of the field and of the gorgeous men coaching the team. Dean couldn’t help but admire the way Cass’s pants clung to his backside or how his shirt emphasized his broad muscled chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Having fun?” His brother teased.

“Shut up Sam.” He shook his head and turned his attention to the game; the Royals won twelve to two. Sam and Dean waited for their coaches until the crowd dispersed. 

“You guys want to grab some lunch?” Sam asked. 

“I can’t. I’ve got a shift tonight. I’ve gotta get home, shower and get to work.” Cass looked over at Dean with disappointment written all over his face. “Goodbye guys.” 

“Bye Cass.” Dean was a little disheartened that he wouldn’t be spending time with him. Cass winked at him and took off. 

Later that evening, Dean laid in his bed trying to tune out and fall asleep, but it wasn’t working. He’d had a good day. Lunch was fun and the more time he spent with Gabe, the more he liked him. He’d spent the rest of his day helping the other men pack up Gabe’s many souvenirs. It had been a day filled with laughter and joking. Suddenly from his nightstand, his phone buzzed and lit up. 

To Dean  
From Cass  
Are you up?

Cass was texting him. Dean’s hands trembled a little as he typed out his answer.

To Cass  
From Dean  
Yes.

To Dean   
From Cass  
I’m having a horrible night.

To Cass  
From Dean  
What’s wrong?

To Dean   
From Cass  
Do you remember Dr. Zachariah?

To Cass   
From Dean  
How could I forget? What is he doing now?

Dean hated the man. If he would have just listened to Cass, maybe things would have turned out differently. He shook his head and his phone buzzed again.

To Dean  
From Cass  
Threatening to have me fired again. He told my supervisor god only knows what and I had to sit through an hour lecture on hospital dynamics and policy. I really dislike that man.

To Cass   
From Dean  
What did you do to piss him off?

To Dean  
From Cass  
He asked me to do something that went against what I believed was right and I refused to do it until he verified it in the system.

To Cass   
From Dean  
It doesn’t sound like you did anything wrong.

To Dean  
From Cass  
Yeah, but he hates me and he uses any excuse to get me into trouble.

To Cass  
From Dean  
Why does he hate you?

To Dean  
From Cass  
Do you remember Dr. Anna from the emergency room?

To Cass  
From Dean  
Vaguely.

To Dean   
From Cass  
Well Zachariah has a thing for her and she won’t give him the time of day.

To Cass  
From Dean  
Okay. Where do you come in?

To Dean   
From Cass  
I dated her for about six months last year. She was the one who said I was moving too fast for her. She was just looking to fulfill a fantasy.

To Cass  
From Dean  
What kind of fantasy?

To Dean   
From Cass  
A hot office romance.

To Cass  
From Dean  
Did you know that was all she wanted?

To Dean   
From Cass  
I thought we were in a real relationship.

To Cass  
From Dean  
I’m sorry man.

To Dean  
From Cass  
It’s okay now, we are on friendly terms. It just makes it hard to work with Zachariah.

To Cass  
From Dean  
Sounds like that sucks.

To Dean  
From Cass  
I put in a transfer to days. I need to get away from all this drama.

To Cass   
From Dean  
What are you doing right now?

To Dean   
From Cass  
Waiting for Naomi to decide my punishment.

To Dean  
From Cass  
Be right back.

Dean got out of bed, phone in hand and went into the kitchen for a drink. He hated these sleepless nights. Usually it was thoughts of Jack that plagued his mind, but tonight it was all about Cass and that kiss. Why had he done it? What did it mean? Would he do it again? Did he want him to? He pulled a beer from the fridge and made his way to the living room. Maybe some mindless television would help him relax. He had to step over and around several pictures of Jack just to get to the couch. He found the remote, turned on the TV and sat, pulling the stuffed dinosaur into his arms. He settled on a rerun episode of his favorite show, Dr. Sexy M.D. when his phone buzzed twenty minutes later.

To Dean  
From Cass  
Are you still up?

To Cass  
From Dean  
Yes.

To Dean  
From Cass  
Do you want some company?

Dean looked at the short sentence and froze. Cass wanted to come over. Could he be alone with him after what happened last time? Would it happen again? Besides, it was almost four in the morning, he should be focused on trying to sleep and not thinking about entertaining a guest. 

To Cass  
From Dean  
Yes.

He knew he should have said no. He meant to say no, but for some reason he couldn’t stop himself from agreeing to the visit.

To Dean  
From Cass  
My night just got worse and I could use someone to talk to.

To Dean  
From Cass  
Besides I really want to see you.

The phone shook in Dean’s hand as he read the words a few times. Cass wanted to see him. What did that mean? His pulse was racing and his heart was pounding in his chest. Was this a good idea or a very bad one? Either way, Cass was coming over. He took a few deep breaths and grabbed himself another beer; hoping the alcohol would ease some of the anxiety he felt.

It seemed as if no time at all had passed when he heard a knock; on slightly unsteady legs he went to answer it. He opened the door to find Cass, clad in his blue hospital scrubs and his hair in disarray, looking sexier than any man had a right to and clearly upset.

“Hello Dean.” One corner of his mouth lifted in a smile.

“Hey Cass. Come on in.” The scent of Cass’s cologne as he moved past him made his knees weak. 

“Do you mind if I have one of those?” Cass gestured to the beer Dean held.

“Sure man. Have a seat on the couch and I’ll bring you one.” In the kitchen, Dean briefly held the cold bottle to his heated face. He needed to calm down. He returned to the living room to find his new friend smiling with his eyes on the TV.

“You watch Dr. Sexy?” Cass asked accepting the beer Dean held out. 

“It’s a guilty pleasure.” Dean admitted.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Castiel’s lips turned upwards. “I personally think it’s compelling.”

“That’s what I said.” Dean smiled. “So want to tell me about your night?”

“My night.” Cass let out a disgusted snort and chugged half his beer. “My night was horrible. First it was an irate parent and then I got into it with Zachariah.” He took another gulp of his beer. “Then my supervisor threatened to suspend me because she’s tired of   
all of it.” He shook his head and drank a little more.

“Did you get suspended?”

“No, but I’m not allowed to work with him anymore. She made me take a vacation until my transfer comes through.”

“That’s not too bad.”

“Not really. I just prefer to save my vacation days for more important things; like Gabe’s wedding or an actual vacation.”

“Maybe your transfer won’t take that long.” Dean was trying to be optimistic.

“Maybe. Ugh.” Cass shook his head. “I just can’t believe I’m getting punished for that asshole’s mistake.”

“I’m sorry Cass. That’s really not fair.” Dean patted his knee, overcome with the need to comfort him. Cass covered his hand with his own. Dean felt an electric current run through him as his hand was sandwiched. 

“I’ll just have to find some way to enjoy my time off.” Cass’s thumb caressed the top of his hand. “So why aren’t you asleep?”

“I have a lot on my mind.”

“Like what? Maybe I can help.”

“Well, um…” There was no way Dean was going to admit to the man that it was him who was disrupting his sleep and had him questioning his sexuality. “I was thinking about going back to work. I called my boss and he told me I could come back anytime I was ready.”

“That’s great news Dean. When do you think you’ll go back?”

“I’m not sure. What if I can’t do it? What if I get there and break down in front of everyone?”

“You can do this Dean. And if you’re there and you feel like you’re going to lose it, call me. I’ll talk you down.” Cass assured him. 

“You really are too good to be true Cass.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Other than Sammy, no one has ever been this nice to me, seemed to care about me so much.”

“I do care about you Dean.” Cass leaned over and pressed their lips together, seeking entrance to Dean’s mouth; it was granted after a few seconds of hesitation. 

What am I doing, Dean thought, but it felt so good, so right. Soon they were all tangled up, arms around one another; trying to get as close as possible. Cass gently guided him down so that he was laying on his back with the other man on top of him. Dean could   
feel his erection through the thin scrubs he wore and his stomach did funny things. They kissed over and over, pausing only to breathe and Dean could feel himself swelling as well. Finally Cass pulled back and stroked Dean’s face; desire written in his eyes.

“I should go.” He said softly. Dean could only nod. Cass helped him to his feet and they walked to the door. “Thank you Dean. You made my night so much better.” He said before walking out. “Sleep well.”


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, Dean returned to work. When he arrived at the shop Bobby, his surrogate uncle and boss, grabbed him in a bear hug.

“Damn, it’s good to see you son. You had me worried.” Bobby said gruffly.

“I’m okay.” Dean assured him. “Just ready to get back to it.”

“Well, you know your way to the bays, get to it boy.” Bobby smiled. 

“Dean, you back brother?” Benny, one of Dean’s friends, asked when he walked through the shop door in his dark blue coveralls.

“Yeah man, I’m back.”

“Good cause Lucifer’s been running the shop and he don’t know shit.”

“I’ll take care of it.” By the end of the day, he had his shop back in order. Everyone, except Lucifer, was glad that he’d returned. The day it seemed passed more quickly than it did when he was sitting at home. On his way to his house, he called his brother. “Hey Sammy, guess what I did today.”

“What?” Sam wanted to know.

“I went to work.”

“You did what?” Sam almost shouted; happily. “You went to work. You don’t know how happy that makes me.”

“Wanna grab some dinner to celebrate?”

“I’d love to Dean, but it’s date night. Can we raincheck to tomorrow?” 

“Sure thing Sammy. Enjoy your night. Tell Gabe I said hi.” Dean hung up and pulled into his driveway. He sat in the car for a minute, he didn’t want to be alone right now. He took out his phone and called another number.

“Hello Dean.” The gravelly voice answered.

“Hey Cass.”

“How are you?”

“I’m great. I went to work today.”

“You did? That’s incredible Dean. I’m so proud of you.”

“Wanna celebrate with me?”

“I’d love to.” Cass said quickly.

“Great. I’m gonna shower. Meet me at my house and dress nice.”

“I’ll be there soon.” Cass hung up.

Dean showered and put on a pair of jeans with a green button down shirt. There was a knock as he was tying his boots. Cass looked so good in his black slacks and white dress shirt.

“Let’s go.” Dean led them out to the Impala and they got in.

“You really do drive a beautiful car.” Cass remarked. “So why did you have to rebuild it?”

“It belonged to my dad and I have the best memories surrounding it. My dad used to let me help him work on it. That’s how I learned a lot of what I know about cars. He used to keep it shiny and tuned and only took it out on weekends.” Dean smiled at the memory.

“What happened to it?” Cass wondered.

“One night about ten years ago my dad drank too much and tried to drive home. He never left this car anywhere. He, um, got into an accident and totaled it.”

“And your dad?”

“He died at the scene.”

“Oh Dean, I’m so sorry.” 

“It was a long time ago.” Dean said but even he could hear the emotion in his voice. Cass put his hand on his knee. Dean could feel his skin heat from the contact. They pulled into a fancy steakhouse and went inside. They got a table for two in the back and Dean ordered steak and lobster for them both. 

“So how was your first day?” Cass asked as they waited for their food. 

“It was great. A lot of work though. The asshat filling in for me completely rearranged my shop in a way that didn’t make a damn bit of sense.”

“Your shop?”

“Yeah. I didn’t tell you I was the head mechanic?”

“No but that’s amazing Dean. Have you ever thought of opening your own shop?”

“Nah. I don’t want to compete with Uncle Bobby and I really like working there. He was going to make me a partner before everything that happened.” Dean got a sad look on his face.

“But now your back and I bet you’ll be a partner in no time.” Their food came and Cass did his best to keep the conversation light as they ate. He told him more stories of him and Gabe when they were young and Dean returned the favor. When the check came,   
Cass tried to grab it, but Dean beat him to it. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m paying.” Dean said like it should have been obvious.

“No we’re celebrating your accomplishment. I should pay.” Cass argued his point.

“I invited you so that means I pay.” Dean stood firm and Cass backed down. “I had a great time tonight Cass. Thanks for going with me.” Dean said as they drove back to his place.

“Never a problem Dean. I like spending time with you.”

“You do?” Dean asked softly.

“Of course.” Cass said as they pulled into the driveway. 

“I have to be at work early tomorrow or I’d invite you in.” Dean told him. They had gotten out of the car and he was leaning against the driver’s door. Cass came around and stood in front of him. 

“I understand.” Cass pulled Dean to him and hugged him tightly. “Thank you for dinner.” He said. He stroked the side of Dean’s face and walked out to his car. Dean’s breath was caught in his throat, he thought Cass was going to kiss him again. He had to admit that he was just a little bit disappointed that he didn’t. 

The weekend arrived and it was time to help Gabe move. Dean woke with a nervous excitement in his chest, he was going to see Cass again. When he got to Gabe’s his heart sank; no gold Cadillac. He went inside to help his brother and there stood the object of his desire. 

“Hello Dean.” God Dean loved his voice, it always caused a shiver to run through him. 

“Hey Cass.”

“Dean, I’m glad you’re here. Let’s get this loaded.” Sam came out of the bedroom carrying boxes, Gabe followed. Dean and Cass both picked up a box and carried it out to the moving van the men had rented. It was a day of intense looks and sly touches as they   
loaded and unloaded the van. They took everything to one of Sam’s spare rooms so Gabe could unpack slowly and the house wouldn’t be cluttered with boxes. When they were done, they all went to dinner which, as usual, was a fun affair. Dean had to admit that his future brother-in law was a barrel of laughs. During dinner, Sam and Gabe got incredibly flirty.

“Sorry guys.” Sam apologized. “We’re just so excited to finally be living together.”

“Maybe we should call it a night.” Dean said even though it was still early. “You guys look like you could use some alone time.” He laughed. “I can even take Cass home. That’s okay with you, right Cass?” Cass nodded. Gabe and Sam agreed, paid then said their   
goodbyes. They got into his Impala and Cass gave him directions to his apartment. “So Cass what are you going to do when you get home?” 

“I’m going to soak in a long hot bath.” The image of Cass naked and wet hit him hard and he gulped; his mouth suddenly going dry. “Turn at the next light.” Cass continued. Dean put the car in park next to Cass’s and turned to face him. Their eyes locked and they just stared at one another for a few minutes. Cass ran his finger down the side of Dean’s face. “Would you like to come up for a while?”

“What about your bath?” Dean really didn’t want to leave yet.

“It can wait. Come on.” Cass got out of the car and waited at the front for him. 

Dean got out quickly and joined Cass. He followed him up the stairs and into a quaint little one bedroom apartment on the top floor.

“Would you like a beer?”

“Definitely.” Dean looked around the space; it was decorated in light colors and very well appointed. 

Cass brought him a beer and ushered him to the small sofa in the living room. 

“How has your week been?” Cass wanted to know.

“It’s been very busy but I’m getting back into the swing of things. The nights are still really rough.” 

“I’m sorry Dean.” Cass put his hand on his shoulder. “Anything I can do?” Dean shook his head.

“Anyway, how about your week?”

“Well my transfer came through and I start my new shift on Monday.” Cass grinned. “I can’t wait to get back to work.”

“That’s great news Cass.” 

“I recorded this week’s episode of Dr. Sexy if you want to watch it with me.” Cass suggested.

“That would be awesome.” 

Cass turned off the lights and switched on the television. They sat side by side, arms touching, and Dean found it hard to concentrate on his favorite show while Cass was that close to him. The scent of his cologne and the heat of his body were driving Dean to distraction. Cass giggled and he turned his attention back to the drama. About halfway through the plotline, a man pulled a gun on Dr. Piccolo and Dean grabbed Cass’s hand. Cass laced their fingers together and squeezed. By the end of the show, they were still holding hands. Dean looked down at their joined limbs and his insides melted. 

“I guess I should go.” He didn’t want to but it was late and he knew he should, besides Cass made him feel things he wasn’t ready for. 

“There’s a game tomorrow morning if you want to come.” Cass said in answer. “Same time, same place.”

“Okay.” Dean nodded with a smile. He got up and Cass walked him out to his car. 

“Goodnight Dean.” Cass brushed his lips against his cheek. Dean closed his eyes and breathed him in. 

“Night Cass.”

Dean arrived at the baseball field a little early the next morning to find Cass by his car with another man standing very close to him. Jealousy slammed into him. He’d never thought to ask if Cass was seeing someone. Maybe that’s why he had stopped kissing him. He didn’t care, he told himself, it’s not like he was interested in a relationship with Cass, right?

“We can make this work Cassie.” He heard the man say as he got closer. Damn, Dean thought, they must be really close if he lets him call him Cassie. He could feel the green eyed monster gnawing at him. 

“I told you that we were through Balthazar and I meant it.” Cass stated exasperatedly, pulling away from the man and almost running into Dean.

“Hey Cass.” Dean eyed his rival. “Is there a problem?”

“This is between me and my boyfriend.” Balthazar said but the look in Cass’s eyes told him that his assistance would be appreciated. 

“He’s not your boyfriend anymore.” He pulled Cass closer to him. “He’s mine and I don’t think he wants to talk to you.”

“I don’t.” Cass agreed. 

“Please don’t do this to me Cassie. I need you.” Balthazar begged.

“You’re the one who cheated on him.” Dean reminded harshly.

“I know that.” The man snapped. “There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t regret it Cassie. I made a dumb mistake and I’m sorry. You have every right to be mad, but you’re supposed to eventually forgive me, not end up with someone else. Don’t do this. We can work this out.”

“There’s nothing to work out. I’m with Dean now.” Cass told him.

“Please Cassie.” Balthazar began to cry.

“Look man.” Dean said in a low voice. “This isn’t the time or place for this. You need to leave.” He picked up the bags at Cass’s feet then turned to walk away, pulling Cass along with him.

“Cassie!”

“Just keep walking.” Dean told Cass not letting go of his hand as they made their way across the lot. Not long after they heard a car speed away and looked back to find Balthazar gone. 

“I’m glad you came.” Cass smiled. “I don’t think I could have gotten rid of him that easily. I would never have thought to tell him I was seeing someone else.”

“Has he been bothering you?”

“He’s been calling and messaging me for the last few days but I haven’t responded.”

“You aren’t thinking about giving him a second chance are you?”

“No.” Cass shook his head. “There are some things that even I can’t forgive.” 

“Good.” They arrived on the field and Dean helped him set up. “So what time do Sammy and Gabe usually get here?”

“They’re not coming today. Gabe had an emergency at the cafe and Sam is assisting him.”

Cass’s team began to arrive and he took them out to warm up, leaving Dean to sit in the stands and watch. He was kind of glad Sam wasn’t here, now he could really oggle Cass and not get caught. And stare he did. It wasn’t just that Cass was gorgeous, he was also a beautiful person. 

“Hi I’m Lisa.” A pretty brunette came up to him several innings in as he cheered for the team.

“Dean.” He shook the hand she held out to him.

“My son Ben is number twelve. Which one is yours?” She wondered.

“I’m just a friend of the coach.” He told her, trying to smile while inside his heart was breaking at her innocent question. That would never be Jack out there. 

“Oh you’re a friend of coach Cass? Isn’t he just amazing?”

“Yeah he’s awesome.” Dean focused all his energy on keeping his voice steady. She went on and on about what a pillar of human virtue Cass was and while he heard every word, all he could think about was his little boy.

Thankfully the Royals were on fire and the last few innings were over in no time; they won ten to seven.

“Would you mind coming back to my place for a while? I kinda don’t want to be alone right now.” Dean asked Cass as they walked back to their cars. 

“Not at all.” Cass replied. 

Cass followed Dean to his house and they went inside. Dean’s mood had continued to decline on the drive. He pulled two beers from the fridge and handed one to Cass. 

“What’s the matter Dean.”

“Jack’s birthday is on Tuesday.” Dean said with a heavy sigh chugging his beer until it was gone.

“I’m sorry.” Cass squeezed his hand.

“I should be running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to make sure every last detail is perfect.” Dean sighed again. “Instead I’m sitting here calmly with you drinking a beer. Speaking of which, I could use another.” He got up and took another beer from the fridge. 

“Would you go out with me on Tuesday?” Cass asked when he returned. “We could go to the Roadhouse to play pool.”

“I don’t know…” Dean’s heart sped up. Did Cass just ask him on a real date or was he just trying to ease the pain? “I don’t think I’ll be very good company on that day.”

“You can’t just sit here by yourself and cry. You’re doing so much better and I don’t want you to relapse into depression. I can’t let you do that.” Dean wondered why he cared so much. “So you are going out with me.”

“But Jack…” Dean protested.

“Wouldn’t want that for you.” Cass finished. He tried to set their beers on the coffee table, but had to move several stacks of pictures to do so. He took Dean into his arms and held him tight. “He was a sweet and perceptive little boy and I’m sure he wouldn’t want you wasting away in darkness.”

“I know he wouldn’t. Whenever I was upset, he would do anything in his power to make me smile.” Dean clung to Cass, basking in the comfort he provided. 

“We’ve got to get you out of this funk.” Cass reluctantly pulled back, something in his eyes causing a tingle to run through Dean. He reached for his beer with trembling hands causing the nearest stack of photos to tumble over. “Maybe we should put some of   
these away.” Cass suggested.

“I’m not sure I can.” Tears welled in Dean’s eyes. 

“They’re going to get ruined just laying around.” Cass tried. 

“I know.” The other man sighed.

“I know you miss him, but all this can’t be good for you.” He gestured to the photographic mess. 

He was right, Dean knew that. Without a word, he got up and retrieved the albums they went in. They worked silently for a few minutes until Cass found a picture he was curious about. And so it went, pictures being put away and stories about Jack’s short life being told. 

“How do you feel?” Cass asked when the living room was back in order. He handed Dean the last album to put on the shelf then pulled him back over to the couch. 

“A little numb.” Dean sat right next to Cass despite the sofa being big enough for three people. “And a little tired.” 

“I should go.” Cass whispered leaning towards the other man. Dean felt himself, unintentionally, drifting towards Cass. 

“I guess so.” Dean whispered back. They were so close that he could feel Cass’s breath against his cheek and he bit his lip.

“Goodnight Dean.” Cass slowly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Dean’s. The kiss was gentle and sweet but it sent an electrical current running through Dean. Without his permission, his mouth opened and his body moved closer to Cass   
who deepened the kiss. 

Damn this feels good, Dean thought. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavier. Cass stroked his face with a sexy smile. 

“Now I really should go.” He hugged Dean and whispered in his ear. “See you Tuesday.”


	8. Chapter 8

On Monday Dean went to work with a feeling of dread hanging over him. Try as he might, he just could not shake it. All he could think about was Jack. He was so distracted by thoughts of the little boy that Bobby sent him home early; before he got hurt or broke something. When he got home, depression reared its ugly head. Tomorrow loomed over him and as he thought about it, he couldn’t help but cry. Why had this happened to him? He was a good person. Why had God punished him so? His Jack should be excitedly bouncing on his bed right now talking about his party, instead loneliness consumed him. Sam texted him but he blew him off, assuring him that he was alright. Then Cass texted and for a minute Dean thought about asking, no begging him to come over, but dismissed the idea. No one, not even Cass, could make him feel better right now. He missed his son desperately and nothing else mattered. 

Monday blended into Tuesday and Dean had never felt worse; mentally or physically. He felt sick to his stomach and his head hurt; not to mention his heart. He stumbled into the shower and under the hot spray of water cried for a good twenty minutes. When he got out he saw that he had a missed call from Sam and a couple of text messages. 

To Dean  
From Sam  
I know how hard today is for you and I’ll be over as soon as I can. I’m in court this morning. I love you Dean.

The second one was from Cass.

To Dean  
From Cass  
Thinking of you.

Dean sat on the bed, phone in hand. He should text them back, he knew he should, but he just didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything. What did it matter without Jack. He’d tried to live, hell he’d even gone back to work, but it all seemed pointless. He briefly thought about Cass but pushed away the thought. He didn’t deserve to be happy without his son. He should have taken better care of Jack. He should have rushed him to the doctor the second he got sick. But he’d waited and as a result of his negligence, his son was dead. He knew what he had to do. He sent a reply to Sam.

To Sammy  
From Dean  
Handle what you need to handle. Good luck in court, not that you need it. I just want you to know what an awesome brother you have been. I wouldn’t have made it through these last few months without you. Jack’s death really messed me up and I don’t know if I’ll ever get over it. But I’m gonna make it right. I love you Sammy.

He turned off his phone, set it on the nightstand and then got dressed; jeans, a white tee shirt and a green flannel with the sleeves rolled up. He walked around the empty house making sure everything was in its proper place and the rooms were spotless. He grabbed a beer from the fridge then went into the bathroom where he opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of sleeping pills the doctor had prescribed right after Jack died. They made him feel funny so he never took them; the bottle was almost full. Bottle in hand he realized he’d forgotten something and dashed to the living room. From its place on the couch, Dean picked up Jack’s stuffed dinosaur and hugged it tightly to him. It wouldn’t be long until they were together again and the pain stopped. He felt so empty without him; so lost.

Back in his room, he sat on the edge of his bed. He put the beer down next to his phone and the toy at his side while he toyed with the pill bottle. What would death be like, he wondered. He had nothing left to live for and this, he theorized, was the only way. Sure Sammy would be sad for a while, but he had Gabe and Dean was sure he’d be taken care of. He opened the bottle and dumped a few pills into his hand. 

“I’m coming buddy.” He said aloud.

“Dean.” He heard from somewhere in the house, but he didn’t answer. He just stared intently at the medication in his hand. “Dean!” Cass burst into the room and knocked the capsules out of his hand. He was then grabbed by both upper arms in a steel grip and forced to look into a pair of intense blue eyes. “How many did you take?”

Dean sat in silence, eyes locked with Cass’s. Why did he, of all people, have to show up now? Why couldn’t he have been twenty minutes later? Why did he have to stop him?

“How many Dean?” Cass’s voice was desperate and he shook him gently. 

“None.” Dean finally said disappointedly. 

“Are you telling me the truth?” Cass searched Dean’s face for any sign that he was lying.

“I didn’t take any yet.” Dean repeated.

“What in the world do you think you are doing?” Cass pulled him up and into a tight embrace.

“I’m tired and empty and I just can’t live like this anymore.” Tears slid down Dean’s cheeks. “I have nothing left to live for.”

“But you do Dean. There is so much left to live for.” Cass held him closer. “What about Sam?”

“You promised me that Sam was in good hands.” Dean felt himself melting into Cass’s comfort and he didn’t want that. He was firm in his resolve. “My life is over Cass.”

“Or it could be just beginning.” Cass pulled back, took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Dean was lost in it; his body began to tingle and his heart started to race. “Please don’t do this Dean.” Cass begged when the kiss broke. 

“Why did you have to come?” Dean shook his head. “How did you even get in?”

“Sam sent me to check on you when you wouldn’t answer your phone after that cryptic message.”

“I wish he wouldn’t have.” 

“Don’t say that Dean.”

“But it’s true. I can’t take anymore. I feel like my world has been ripped away from me and I just can’t take any more pain.” Dean sighed heavily and pulled away to sit on the bed. “Did you know that I lost my mom when I was four?” Cass nodded and Dean   
continued. “Then I lost my dad when I was twenty six. It almost destroyed me. I started drinking and getting into trouble after he died. I just didn’t care anymore. Sammy was off at college and I was all alone and I just wanted it to end.”

“What did you do? How did you make it through?” Cass sat down next to him. 

“That’s when Kelly got pregnant. She didn’t want to tell the father because he was kind of abusive so we just said the baby was mine. I cleaned myself up to be there for my best friend. When she was eight months pregnant the doctors told her that she had a rare medical condition and that having the baby would kill her. She chose his life over hers and I promised her that I would give Jack the best life possible, that I would protect him with my life, and I failed.”

“You didn’t fail Dean. What happened to Jack was beyond your control. He got sick and you did everything you were supposed to do.”

“It’s not fair Cass.” Dean cried.

“I know.” Cass put his arm around Dean’s shoulder. “Life is seldom fair.”

“I’m just numb. It’s like I don’t feel anything but pain most of the time.”

“What about when you’re with Sam? You have to feel something then.”

“Sure I’m happy for Sammy, but it really doesn’t ease the pain.”

“There has to be something in your life that brings you pleasure. Think hard. You have to fight.” Cass’s voice was pleading.

“The only time I feel anything is when I’m with you.” Dean admitted softly.

“That’s a start.” Cass’s worried looked turned into a seductive smile and he turned Dean to face him. “I really like being with you too.” He tilted the other man’s chin up and claimed his mouth.

They kissed over and over, only pausing to quickly catch their breath. Dean’s body was on fire and he could feel himself swelling. Cass broke the kiss to help him out of his flannel then he lay back on the bed and pulled Dean on top of him; their bodies aligning perfectly. His mouth was ravaged and he nearly lost his mind when Cass rocked his hips. Soon he realized that he needed more. He tore his mouth away and looked down at the other man; he could see the desire in his eyes. 

“Fuck me Cass.” Dean whispered breathlessly.

Cass’s eyes darkened with lust and he flipped them over so that Dean was on his back and he was laying at his side. Then he kissed him again, working his hands under the tee shirt.

“I want to feel your skin against mine.” Cass pulled the shirt over Dean’s head and ran his hand down his chest. 

“Let’s lose the clothes then.” Dean suggested sitting up to unlace and take off his boots. He glanced over at Cass, who had gotten off the bed and began to undress and his breath caught. He was so beautiful. His hands went to his zipper and Cass mirrored the action. Clad only in boxer briefs, they came together again, kissing as if their lives depended on it and knowing that Dean’s did. 

Cass moved to his neck then down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Every nerve ending in Dean’s body was tingling and on high alert; his manhood was painfully stiff. He let out a deep moan when Cass traced his length through the thin fabric that separated them. Then suddenly the barrier was gone and Dean’s body was laid bare.

“You are so beautiful.” Cass whispered in awe, running his hands down Dean’s chest. “Your body was made to be worshiped.” That hand closed around Dean’s swollen cock and stroked lightly, causing him to gasp.

Dean let out a deep moan when Cass’s mouth replaced his hand. He was licked from base to tip several times before Cass closed his lips around him and began to suck, slow and leisurely. He couldn’t stop his hips from moving or from whimpering in pleasure. 

“Please Cass, I need more.” Dean cried out.

“How much more Dean? Tell me what you need.” Cass’s voice was deeper and husky; his eyes lust blown.

“You.” Dean moaned out while his cock was being stroked again. “I need you to fuck me.”

“You deserve more than that Dean. Someone as beautiful and innocent as you deserves to be made love to.” The lust in Cass’s eyes deepened as he took Dean’s mouth again. “Do you have lube?”

“Nightstand.” Dean was breathing heavily.

Cass rummaged through the drawer and quickly found what he was looking for; as a bonus, he also found a small box of condoms. He encourage Dean to spread his legs and he sat between them, draping them over his powerful thighs. He popped the cap on the lube and spread some on his fingers. 

“Are you sure Dean?”

“Please Cass.” He begged. He needed to really feel something. Cass reached down to find Dean’s hole and rubbed his slicked up fingers over the sensitive nerve endings there. “Mmm.” Dean moaned and that finger was slowly slipped inside of him. It felt odd, he’d never had anything in his ass before, but not bad. Cass kissed him while he worked it in and out of him. After several long minutes, a second digit was added and he winced.

“Let me make it better baby.” Cass twisted and turned his hand until he came to the spot that made Dean see stars.

“Oh god!” He cried out as Cass massaged his prostate. He was so lost in pleasure that he didn’t even notice when Cass began using three fingers on him. “Please Cass, more.”

Cass removed his hand and reached for the condoms he’d left on the nightstand. He quickly tore one open and rolled it on.

“You’re sure about this Dean?” He asked again, stroking the side of his face.

“Completely.” Dean panted. 

“Good because I need you so badly.” Cass lined up with his now stretched entrance and pushed inside.

“Ohhh.” Dean groaned. It hurt but he welcomed the burning pain it caused. Still his body tensed.

“This is the hardest part.” Cass kissed him deeply and he completely forgot about any discomfort. Soon he adjusted to being so full and he felt himself relax. It was then that Cass started to move; setting a slow steady rhythm for them. 

“Ohhh.” After a few thrusts, the man had found the perfect angle at which he could nail Dean’s prostate every time. Dean closed his eyes and threw his head back. “So good.”

“Yeah.” Cass agreed, increasing his pace. “You feel so incredible around me, it feels like heaven.”

“Mmmm.” Dean moaned. Never in his life had he experienced such pleasure. He opened his eyes and found Cass staring at him intently. Their eyes locked, Cass smiled, causing a tingle to run through his entire body, and he found that he couldn’t look away.   
Cass leaned down and kissed him gently. “I’m so close.” Dean whispered.

“Then cum for me baby.” Cass’s voice was wrecked as he wrapped his fist around Dean’s weeping member and stroked. 

“Oh god.” Dean panted. In a matter of seconds he lost it. “Cass!” He screamed out, covering the man’s hand with his seed. His orgasm hit him hard and suddenly he was on a whole nother planet; nothing mattered to him but Cass and the way he was making him feel.

“Yeah baby.” Cass sped up, pounding into him. Moments later he came with a roar, leaning down to kiss his partner. He rested his forehead against Dean’s; both men attempting to catch their breath.

After a minute or so Cass pulled out of Dean, disposed of the condom then came to lay at his side, pulling him into his arms.

“That was awesome.” Dean laid their in Cass’s arms, completely blissed out. They stayed that way for a while, just enjoying the feel of one another.

“Dean we need to talk.” Cass finally broke the silence.

“Yeah. I guess we do.” Dean enjoyed one last second of complete and utter peace before sitting up to face reality. “Let’s get dressed first.” They got out of bed and began pulling on their discarded clothes. Dean had just put his pants on when Sam burst through the door.

“Dean? Cass? Is everything okay? What’s going on?” Sam took in the scene before him; two half naked men with messy hair and a severely rumpled bed. He stood speechless for a few seconds; neither of the other two men said a word. “You were supposed to call me.” Sam said to Cass. “I’ve been worried sick.”

“I am sorry Sam.” Cass pulled on his shirt and grabbed his shoes. “Things got really heated, really fast.”

“I can see that.” Sam smirked. “I’ll wait for you in the other room.”

“I know your brother’s waiting, so I’ll just ask you to promise me one thing.” Fully dressed, Cass walked over to Dean and gently forced him to look into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed him until he was breathless. 

“Anything.” Dean was under Cass’s spell.

“Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“I’ll be with Sammy. What could I do?” Cass smiled and pressed a quick kiss on his lips before leading him out of the room.

“It’s about time.” Sam, who’d been sitting on the couch, stood when they walked in. “What’s going on?”

“Do you want to tell him or should I?” Cass asked softly.

“Sammy, maybe you and I should talk privately.” Dean suggested.

“Okay.” Sam shrugged.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to stay?” Cass worried.

“Nah, I’ll be okay.” Dean assured him.

“Stay with him Sam.” Cass said then turned back to Dean. “I’m just a phone call away. I’ll be back at six.”

“Six?” Dean asked confused.

“Yeah. You promised to go out with me tonight. Remember?”

“Cass, there’s no way…” Dean began.

“No buts.” Cass said firmly. “I’ll see you at six. Invite your brother if it will make you more comfortable, but we are going out. Goodbye Sam.” He kissed Dean’s cheek and was out the door. Dean stared after him. 

“Umm hmm.” Sam cleared his throat and Dean turned to face him. “Wanna fill me in on how you ended up in bed with my future brother-in law?”

“He just saved my life.”

“What do you mean he saved your life?” Sam pulled his brother over to the couch and set them down. 

“He walked in two minutes before I killed myself Sammy.” Dean was always honest with his brother. 

“Dean no.” Sam pulled the man into a tight embrace and just held him. “I’m so sorry Dean. I should have been here for you. I knew how hard today was going to be for you.” Sam’s voice broke. 

“It’s okay Sam.” Dean comforted. “I’m okay.”

“But you almost weren’t.” Sam shook his head. “Oh god Dean, you almost weren’t.” He hugged tighter.

“But I am.” Dean patted his back and pulled away. 

“I should have been here today.”

“You have other responsibilities. Besides, you’re the one who sent Cass so if you think about it, you’re the one who saved me.”

“What were you going to do?” Sam wanted to know.

“I was going to take sleeping pills.”

“Dean..” Sam’s voice was fretful.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t take any. Cass got here just in the nick of time.” 

“What happened to the pills?”

“They’re scattered on the floor in my room.” Without a word, Sam went in search of them and flushed every one he found down the toilet.

“About Cass.” Sam looked intently at him when he returned. “What’s with that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did you sleep with him?” Sam pried.

“Yes.” Dean confessed.

“How did that happen?”

“It was a heat of the moment thing. One minute I’m contemplating my death and the next I’m having the best sex of my life. I don’t know how it happened.”

“The best sex of your life huh?” Dean blushed but nodded. “Are you two, like, together?”

“I’m way too damaged to be in a relationship. I don’t want to drag someone else down with me.”

“But you’re going out with him tonight.”

“He just doesn’t want me to be alone and he’s right, I probably shouldn’t be.” Dean admitted.

“It’s more than that Dean. I think he really likes you.”

“What do I do?”

“Do you like him?”

“He’s an incredible person.” 

“And he’s cute, he has a good job, family is important to him and he’s apparently amazing in bed.” Sam supplied holding up a finger as he listed each item and Dean blushed again. “He sounds as perfect as his brother.”

“I’m sure he is, but Jack’s death destroyed my world and I don’t know if I have it in me to rebuild.”

“You have to Dean. You have to fight. I can’t lose you too.” Sam pulled him into another hug. “You can’t just sit here and mope any more. You have to get back to your life.” 

“I was trying.” Dean sighed heavily.

“I know bro, but you can’t give up. Your little boy adored you Dean, he would hate to see you like this. He was your life, I know that. You were the best father I’ve ever seen. But now you have to find something else to make your life worth living.”

“I don’t know how to do that.”

“You start by going out with Cass tonight and seeing what happens. Don’t worry, Gabe and I are coming too.”

“My head feels like it’s spinning. I think I need to lay down on my bed for a minute.”

“I’m not sure I want you out of my sight.”

“I’ll leave the door open. I just need a few minutes to process everything.” 

“Fine. You lay on the couch and I’ll make us some lunch.”

“Okay but first I need a shower.” He’d started to feel sticky from the liberal amount of lube Cass had used.

“I’ll talk to you while you scrub then. There is no way I’m leaving you alone.”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking a shower by myself.” 

“Not today you’re not. It’d be my luck you’d try to slit your damn wrists in the bathtub. Not on my watch.” Dean said nothing, his brother had every right to worry; he’d given him a real reason to. “I’m not letting you check out on me.”

“I already promised Cass that I wouldn’t do anything stupid.”

“And I’m here to make sure you don’t. So are you taking a shower or not?”

“Yes.” Dean sighed.

Sam went into the bathroom first and looked through the tub enclosure for anything sharp; he removed his brother’s razor.

“Come on. How am I supposed to shave?” Dean wanted to know.  
“Hope Cass likes five o’clock shadow.” Came Sam’s reply with a shrug. 

Dean shook his head, set the water temperature, shed his clothes and then stepped under the hot spray. He washed himself thoroughly; his hands drifting over his body, remembering the way Cass’s touch felt. Cass had made him feel things that he wasn’t ready   
for.

“So how long did you plan this Dean?” Sam’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Before today I’d never even considered it. This wasn’t some plot to be carried out today or something I’ve been hiding from you. I just woke up this morning and felt like I couldn’t do it anymore.”

“And now?” Sam wanted to know.

“Now I don’t know.” Dean rinsed off and got out, pulling on his discarded clothes. 

“You don’t know.” Sam followed him out of the room.

“No. All I wanted was to be with Jack and now…” 

“Now what?” His brother asked when he paused.

“Now I’m hungry and I need to think.”

“Okay.” Sam agreed. “But stay where I can see you.”

“Yes Dad.” Dean felt like a scolded child, but still he did as he was told. He sat at the dining room table, head down on folded arms, and closed his eyes. 

What the hell was happening to him? Thoughts erratically raced through his mind. He thought of Jack and his incredible smile. Then he could see himself sitting there on the bed, pills in hand. Just a moment of hesitation was all it took and Cass was there like some kind of angel of mercy. Cass. Memories of the things that Cass had done to him caused his groin to tighten. But thinking of Cass made him remember how they met and his thoughts shifted back to his birthday boy. He missed him so much, but did he really want to die?

“Dean.” Sam pulled him from his musings. “You need to go shopping. Bad. The only thing you had were eggs so I made you omelettes.” He slid a plate and fork in front of his brother then sat down next to him with his own food. “You okay?”

“Just thinking about Jack and stuff.”

“It’s fitting that we’re going out tonight.” Sam said taking a bite. “It’s his birthday. We need to celebrate.”

“What’s there to celebrate?” Dean sighed heavily and began to eat.

“His life. The fact that he was here. That for however short it was, you had an angel by your side.”

“He really was an angel, wasn’t he?” The corner of his mouth lifted as he thought of all the times his little buddy gave him the will to keep going. 

“He was the best Dean.” Sam put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “So tonight we’re going to celebrate Jack, right?”

“Okay.” Dean nodded.

“Good. Go get changed and we’ll go to my house so I can get ready. You can just ride with me and Gabe. Text Cass to meet us there.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dean waited until they got to Sam’s before texting Cass.

To Cass  
From Dean  
Sam and Gabe are coming out with us tonight. 

To Dean  
From Cass  
Whatever makes you happy. What are you doing right now?

To Cass   
From Dean  
Sam kidnapped me. I’m at his house and we’re waiting on Gabe to get home.

To Dean   
From Cass  
I can’t wait to see you. Do you want to get something to eat with me before we go? You shouldn’t be drinking on an empty stomach.

To Cass  
From Dean  
I’d like that, but I just ate with Sammy. He’s not letting me out of his sight.

To Dean  
From Cass  
I can understand that. I don’t really want you out of mine.

Dean looked at his phone, not knowing what to say to that. Was Sammy right? Did Cass have feelings for him or was this all just about pity? He’d only ever kissed him when he was sad. What if Cass was just trying to save him?

“Who are you texting?” Sam wondered seeing the confusion on Dean’s face.

“Cass.”

“Sammy I’m home.” Before Sam could ask any more questions, Gabe came through the door. “Oh hey Dean. How’s it going?”

“I’m hanging in there.” Dean offered him a small smile. “How are you?”

“Better now.” He said when Sam came to greet him with a kiss. “Today was brutal.”

“Tell me about it.” Dean commented under his breath.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better baby.” Sam said to his fiance. “Cause we’re going out.”

“I’ll shower and change.” Gabe readily agreed. “Come with me baby.” He wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist.

“I can’t.” Sam pulled away. 

“Go Sam.” Dean told him. “I promise I’ll be good.”

“I’m just going to our room, maybe fifteen minutes. Can I really trust you Dean?” Sam worried.

“I give you my word.” Dean swore. He knew his brother needed to fill Gabe in on all that had happened. “I’ll be okay.”

Reluctantly Sam left him alone. He wandered around the living room, admiring the way the two men’s different styles had integrated. He caught sight of a photo of Gabe and his brother in front of Gabe’s bakery smiling. The bottom dropped out of his stomach, god the man was gorgeous. 

His thoughts drifted to their time together. What did it all mean? He was hyper aware of his attraction to him, but could he really start something right now? Did it matter that they were both men? What did Cass want? He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even hear Sam and Gabe come up behind him.

“That was the day I opened.” Gabe said of the picture he stared at so intensely; he startled the man. “Are you ready?” 

He nodded and followed them to Sam’s car. From the backseat he sent a text to Cass, with trembling hands, saying they were on their way. His phone lit up immediately, Cass saying that he was already there and he couldn’t wait to see him. Dean’s heart sped up. How was he supposed to act around a man he wasn’t dating but had sex with? He didn’t have long to contemplate it; in what seemed like a blink of an eye they were there.   
Cass was sitting at a high table, four beers beside him. He stood when he saw them. 

“Hello Dean.” He smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. “How are you?”

“I’m okay man.” Dean was again overwhelmed by the scent of him. 

“I’m so happy to see you.” Cass whispered close to his ear.

“Me too.” He admitted. Cass pulled back and greeted the other two men. 

“Do you want to play?” Cass gestured to the pool table they sat next to. “You and me against them.” He pointed to their brothers.

“You’re on.” Sam grinned. He was just as good a player as Dean.

“I’m a little rusty.” Dean picked up his beer and took a long drink and decided that he was going to attempt to have fun tonight. “I’m in.” His statement earned him big smiles all around.

“You first.” Cass handed him a stick and racked the balls. 

Dean walked up to the table and broke; he sank two colored balls. He winked at Cass before stalking around for his next shot. He made two more balls before missing. 

“Excellent job Dean.” Cass smiled. “I’m glad we are on the same team.”

Dean smiled at the praise, choosing to stand next to Cass rather than return to his seat. He grabbed his beer and drank to calm his nerves then signaled the bartender to bring another round. 

It was Gabe’s turn and he wasn’t that comfortable playing pool. Sam was behind him showing him how to line up his shot. 

“They really are cute together.” Dean remarked. 

The men returned to the table; Gabe having missed. Cass was next. He lined his shots up perfectly and won the game. He came back to the table with a big grin and grabbed Dean in a hug. 

“Good game.” Sam said.

“Time for shots.” Gabe announced as a young blonde bartender named Jo brought out his order; tequila all around. “To Jack.” He said.

“To Jack.” The other men copied and they all downed their shots. Dean welcomed the familiar burn down his throat. 

“How about a rematch?” Sam asked. All the men nodded and he and Gabe went to set up the game. 

“Are you alright Dean.” Cass asked.

“I think we need more shots.” Dean said in answer, signaling Jo. He turned his attention to the game. Sam was now pressed close to Gabe trying to teach him to break. He moved a little closer to Cass, wondering what it would be like to be held by him like that. 

“It’s unfortunate that you’re not worse at pool.” Dean felt the heat spread through his body at Cass’s statement. So he’d been thinking about them in that position too. Jo brought over their drinks. 

“What should we toast to now?” Gabe and Sam had wandered back. 

“How about love?” Cass suggested looking at Dean. They all drank and Jo came back with another round before they could ask. 

“Luck this time.” Sam said and Dean was glad. He needed a little luck on his side tonight. “You’re up Dean.”

As the game went on Dean began to get closer and closer to Cass until finally they were touching. Cass smiled and wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist for a quick side hug. 

“Wanna play again?” Sam asked after having lost to them again.

“Why don’t you and Gabe practice for a while.” Cass suggested, encouraging Dean to sit with him. He took his hand and laced their fingers together. “Are you having fun Dean?”

“Yeah.” Dean was having a hard time controlling his breathing. 

“I’m glad.” He stared at him with those intense blue eyes. “You and I need to talk.”

“I know.”

“Will you go home with me?”

“I doubt that Sam is going to let me out of his sight any time soon.” Dean wondered if he wanted to just talk.

“I’m sure he’ll be okay if you’re with me.”

“Well you did save my life.” Dean looked into Cass’s eyes and was lost.

“You want to come, don’t you?” Cass whispered seductively. 

“Yes.” He wanted nothing more than to go home with him; for him to make him feel incredible again. 

“Then it’s settled. I’ll speak to Sam. Do you want to leave now?” When Dean nodded, Cass called Sam and Gabe over. 

“Dean and I are going to leave.” He told them.

“You’re ready to leave Dean? I thought you were having fun.”

“I am, but I’ve got some other stuff to do.” Dean said and Cass laced their hands together.

“Don’t worry Sam. I will watch over him.” Cass assured a worried looking brother.

“Yeah but…” Sam began.

“Cass and I need to talk.”

“After today Dean, I just need you near me.”

“He’ll be with Cass baby. Cass will keep him safe.” Gabe tried to intercede on the couple’s behalf. “They really do need to talk.” 

“Fine, but if you separate one of you better call me.” Sam relented. Both men readily agreed. He pulled his brother into a hug. “Are you sure about this Dean?” 

“I’ll be fine.” Dean assured him. He took Cass’s outstretched hand and followed him out to the cab he’d had the bartender call. 

They sat very close together, hands intertwined, neither man saying a word until the arrived at Cass’s apartment complex. Cass paid the driver then led them through the corridor to his home.

As soon as they were inside, Cass pushed Dean up against the door and devoured his mouth; the kiss was tender yet demanding and possessive. Dean was soon breathless.

“I’ve been dying to do that all night.” Cass stroked the side of his face.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I honestly didn’t know how you’d react if I kissed you in public.” Cass pulled Dean over to the couch. “What would you have done?”

“I don’t know.” Dean blushed; one kiss had his manhood at full attention. He knew Cass must have noticed. 

“And what would you do if I kissed you now?” Cass wondered. “Would you wrap your arms around me? Would you let me lay you down and press our bodies together? Would you let me peal off your clothes and explore your body? Would you let me take you to my bed and make love to you all night long?” Cass’s voice was low and seductive. As he spoke he leaned closer and closer to Dean; their lips were almost touching.

“Yes.” Dean breathed out and Cass took his mouth; doing all the things he said he would. 

Lust blown eyes locked and without a word Cass led them to his bedroom. Naked, they climbed into bed kissing again. 

“Please Cass.” Dean begged. He needed him to make him feel good again. 

Cass retrieved his lube and a condom from the nightstand and began gently and slowly opening Dean up while stroking him lightly.

“Please Cass. I need you so bad.” Dean was close and he wanted Cass inside him when he came. 

Cass rolled on the condom and slid inside, inch by inch. Hands roamed Dean’s body while the other man tenderly pumped into him. It was like worship. Cass treated him as if he were made of the finest porcelain there was and Dean was in ecstasy. He could feel   
the coil in his stomach tighten and he knew he was about to explode.

“Harder.” Dean panted out. “Faster.” And Cass complied; slamming into him and brushing his prostate on each thrust. “CASS!” Dean came with a shout,

“God Dean.” Cass growled all but collapsing on top of him.

When they could both breathe normally again, Cass rolled off his partner and pulled him onto his chest. 

“What is this Dean?” He asked after a few minutes.

“What is what?” Dean was laying there completely blissed out, brain not really functioning at full capacity. He snuggled closer to Cass and Cass wrapped his arm more securely around him.

“This thing between us. What is it?”

“I don’t know.” Dean told him.

“Is it just a sex thing for you? Because it’s not for me and I don’t want anymore misunderstandings like that.”

“It’s not?” Dean’s heart was racing.

“No. I really like you. I think you’re amazing. Every time I touch you it’s special and incredible. Holding you like this feels like heaven. So I need to know where you stand before I get hurt again.” 

“This isn’t just sex for me either.” Dean admitted. “I really like you.”

“So where does that leave us? Are we a couple now?” Cass asked with what sounded like hope in his voice.

“You really want to be with me?” Dean asked incredulously. “I’m pretty messed up right now.”

“Let me help you heal Dean. You don’t have to do this on your own.”

“I’ve been so lost since Jack died. I’ve just let myself slip through the cracks. I’m not sure I deserve happiness.” 

“You deserve the best of everything. Let me give it to you.” Cass tilted his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. 

“I’m not sure I’ll make a very good boyfriend.” Dean sighed. 

“You’ve been doing alright so far.” 

“It does kind of seem like we’re dating.” Dean thought of all the time they spent together and how it seemed like time you’d spend with someone you were in a relationship with. 

“So where does that leave us?” Cass asked again. 

“I want to be with you.” Dean told him.

“That’s the answer I was hoping for.” Cass smiled and kissed him passionately. They made love for a second time and Dean thought, as he lay there in Cass’s arms with his heart full of something that felt an awful lot like love, that maybe there was something worth living for after all.


End file.
